The Hidden Truth
by Ladyusa
Summary: KEBENARAN YANG DISEMBUNYIKAN... CH 6 is UP! / "Aku boleh menciummu Mione? Please?" / "Draco... Aku...tidak...pingsan..." / "Aku senang mengetahui aku sungguh tak tertahankan," / "Hermione... kau adalah wanita paling cantik, menarik, baik, yang pernah kukenal. Tapi kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Jadi, apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau bersedia menjalin hubungan denganku?" Dramione. RnR?
1. prolog

Summary :

Kadang-kadang beberapa kebenaran lebih baik disembunyikan. Draco Malfoy seorang pengusaha tampan dan kaya tapi ia tidak pernah merasa dicintai karena siapa dia sesungguhnya, menjadikannya pribadi yang pahit, dingin, dan tidak percaya cinta. Apakah Hermione dapat mengubahnya? Bagaimana hubungan mereka ketika didasarkan pada kebohongan?

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter! I only wish that I could be as great as the talented JK Rowling

_**ENJOY!**_

KEBENARAN YANG DISEMBUNYIKAN

PROLOG

Hai, perkenalkan aku Hermione Jean Granger. Aku telah dua minggu pindah ke Cambridge. Hari ini hari pertamaku menjadi mahasiswa Harvard University. Bukannya ingin menyombongkan diri, tapi aku telah berhasil menerima beasiswa dari Harvard karena otakku yang bisa dibilang jenius, kukira kejeniusanku karena aku selalu berusaha, belajar dan belajar hingga bisa dibilang aku hafal hampir seluruh isi buku - buku.

Yup kalian sudah pasti bisa menebak hobiku baca. Temanku selalu bilang bahwa aku ini seorang kutu buku. Yah kukira mereka tidak salah, mengingat berapa jumlah buku yang bisa aku baca dalam waktu singkat. Jadi jangan heran jika aku sedang baca buku ketika kalian bertemu denganku.

Okay, kembali ke cerita.

Umurku 18 tahun, tiga hari yang lalu adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku merayakannya dengan Arthur Weasley, dia adalah seorang tunawisma sekaligus temanku. Kukira kalian bingung bagaimana aku bisa berteman dengan tunawisma?

Saat itu hari pertamaku pindah ke Cambridge. Aku sedang melihat - lihat lingkungan apartemenku ketika aku tersesat dan bertemu dengan seorang preman mabuk. Dia mendekatiku, menyerang dan mencoba menodaiku - okay bagi kalian yang tidak mengerti dia mencoba memperkosaku – aku melarikan diri ke sebuah gang, dan saat itulah Arthur menolongku dan dari saat itu pula kami menjadi teman baik. Dialah teman pertamaku disini.

Selain Arthur temanku yang lain adalah Ginny, dia satu - satunya teman kuliahku. Yah, aku memang orang yang pemalu dan jarang bergaul dengan orang lain. Ketika aku masih di London aku punya teman sejati bernama Ron dan pacarnya Lavender.

Sebelumnya aku sudah memberi tahu kalian, aku telah diselamatkan oleh Arthur ketika aku diserang preman. Nah dari saat itu Arthur hampir setiap malam menemaniku berjalan di taman untuk memastikan bahwa hal itu tidak akan terjadi padaku lagi. Dia seperti ayahku, usianya pun hampir sama dengan usia ayahku.

Malam ini tidak berbeda dengan malam lain, dimana aku ditemani Arthur berada di taman. Saat itulah aku melihat beberapa perampok yang sedang menganiaya seorang pria. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari untuk menolongnya, dengan Arthur di belakangku.

Dan dari sinilah ceritaku dimulai...

**A/N** Sebenarnya aku kurang paham gimana buat prolog. yang aku tulis di atas ga tahu apakah bisa dikategorikan prolog atau ga...

Kalau ada yang salah baik dari susunan kata – kata, segi penulisan, EYD, atau kata - kata yang kurang sopan mohon dimaafkan ya. Aku benar – benar tidak bakat menulis. Saran dan kritik selalu diterima.

REVIEW ya...

Bab pertama :  
Pertemuan Hermione dengan Draco...

ooo

"Ayo, bangun tolong" aku memohon dan mengguncang tubuhnya. Tiba - tiba aku menatap mata abu - abu yang indah. Tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh wajahku membuat ribuan arus listrik kecil mengalir di tubuhku.

"Seorang malaikat ... luar biasa ... Lucius ternyata benar," bisiknya sebelum jatuh pingsan lagi.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N :** Aku sudah edit ceritanya, maaf ya pas aku baca lagi emang bener – bener kacau. Moga sekarang lebih baik :) Trims buat yang udah baca dan review.

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! They belong to JK Rowling

ooo

Kebenaran Yang Disembunyikan

Chapter I

**Hermione POV**

Saat itu hampir jam tujuh malam ketika aku bertemu dengan Arthur di taman. Malam ini taman itu sepi, hanya ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan, namun setelah beberapa menit mereka pun pergi.

"Aku bersyukur kau selalu memberiku makan, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu" katanya sambil menggigit sandwich yang aku berikan untuknya.

"Kau tidak merepotkanku Arthur. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti ayahku sendiri, aku sudah biasa memasak makanan untuknya. Lagi pula aku punya banyak makanan" kataku tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

"Terima kasih... kau juga sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri" Dia tersenyum sedih menatapku.

Aku tahu dia sedang memikirkan anaknya, Jenny, yang sampai sekarang belum bisa ia temui. Aku ingin menghiburnya, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana, akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Kami berjalan diam sampai sesuatu menarik perhatian kita. Di ujung taman terlihat seorang pria yang sedang dipukuli oleh beberapa orang.

"Hei, berhenti" teriakku berlari untuk menolongnya. Arthur memanggilku lalu berlari menyusulku.

Ketika mereka melihat kita, mereka pun lari, meninggalkan pria itu tergeletak di tanah. Aku berlutut di sampingnya dan napasku terjebak di tenggorokan, keadaannya cukup parah, bibirnya berdarah dan matanya bengkak kebiruan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat napasku tercekat, tapi karena dia adalah orang yang paling tampan yang pernah aku lihat, mirip model – model di majalah fashion. Rambutnya pirang pucat, wajahnya tampak diukir oleh malaikat.

"Mas kau baik – baik saja? Tolong jangan mati" Aku membungkuk menempatkan telingaku di dadanya untuk memeriksa denyut jantungnya. Meskipun ia berkeringat tapi tubuhnya sangat harum. Jantungnya masih berdetak dan aku menarik napas lega. Aku menatapnya dan tanpa sadar membelai wajahnya ringan.

"Hermione, kita harus memanggil polisi," kata Arthur. Aku mengabaikannya masih membelai wajah orang menakjubkan ini.

"Ayo, bangun tolong" Aku memohon padanya lalu mengguncang tubuhnya. Tiba - tiba aku menatap mata abu - abu yang indah. Tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh wajahku membuat ribuan arus listrik mengalir di tubuhku.

"Seorang malaikat ... luar biasa ... Lucius ternyata benar," bisiknya sebelum jatuh pingsan lagi.

"Bantu aku membawanya ke apartementku, kita harus mengobati lukanya" kataku kepada Arthur.

"Apakah kau yakin?" Arthur menatapku ragu "Sebaikanya kita bawa saja ke rumah sakit" tambahnya.

"Arthur aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar rumah sakit. Selain itu, aku kuliah kedokteran walaupun baru semester pertama. Aku yakin bisa mengobatinya" jawabku.

"Bukan itu, Hermione. Tapi Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia, dia bisa seorang perampok atau pemerkosa" kata Arthur was – was.

Aku memutar mataku.

"Dia tampaknya orang yang baik, Arthur, percayalah padaku." tapi Ia tidak menjawab, masih menatapku ragu dan was – was. Aku menggertakkan gigi "Ok, kalau begitu aku akan membawanya sendiri" Aku mencoba membopongnya tapi tidak berhasil, ia sangat berat.

Arthur menghela napas "keras kepala" gumamnya pelan, kemudian ia membantuku membopongnya.

Aku tersenyum dan kami mulai membawanya ke mobilku. Setelah berkendara sekitar lima menit, kami tiba di kawasan apartemenku. Kami menurunkannya dari mobil dan membawanya melewati lift, yang untungnya sedang kosong, sampai akhirnya tiba di depan pintu apartemenku.

Kami membawanya ke sofa dan menurunkannya hati – hati. Aku tersenyum pada Arthur dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. "Aku harus pergi" katanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Arthur, trims lagi telah membantuku"

Ia tersenyum "Hati – hati Hermione" iya berkata mengawasi pria yang masih pingsan itu. "Kau tahu, kau benar – benar gadis yang luar biasa" katanya hangat lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan apartementku.

Aku menghela napas, tampaknya Arthur masih was – was, tapi entah kenapa aku yakin dia adalah pria baik – baik. Teman – temanku selalu berkata aku terlalu polos dan terlalu percaya terhadap orang lain, yang berubah setelah aku hampir diperkosa. Tapi sekarang aku yakin intuisiku benar.

Aku pergi ke dapur dan mulai menghangatkan sup, lalu mengambil sekantong es dari lemari es. Setelah itu aku pergi ke kamar dan mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama, kemudian duduk di lantai di samping sofa dan mulai membukanya. Aku membasahi kapas dengan alkohol lalu menyapukannya pada alisnya yang berdarah, kemudian dengan lembut menyeka bibirnya yang juga berdarah, aku memperhatikan bibirnya dan bertanya – tanya bagaimana akan terasa lembut terhadap bibirku.

'Hermione, jangan berfantasi, dia jauh lebih tua darimu. Tidak mungkin dia ingin mencium gadis sepertimu.' Aku memarahi diri sendiri.

"URG!" Dia mengerang, lalu tiba – tiba ia memegang tanganku, membuatku terkesiap. Matanya menatap tajam padaku.

"Apakah kau baik – baik saja?" bisikku dengan suara sedikit takut.

Dia melonggarkan pegangannya, tapi tidak melepaskan tanganku. Lalu ia menyipitkan matanya "Dimana aku?" tanyanya

"Di apartemenku... mmm... aku dan temanku menemukanmu di taman setelah kau dipukuli. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di taman sendirian" kataku sedikit tidak nyaman dengan intensitas tatapannya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Dia bertanya masih menatapku dengan tajam. Aku menggeleng lalu ia tersenyum mempesona, senyum yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

Aku melongo, benar – benar terpesona. Untunglah tiba – tiba terdengar bunyi berdesing, dan aku memberitahunya sup sudah matang, kalau tidak aku mungkin telah mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

"Letakkan ini di matamu" kataku menyerahkan kantong es sebelum berlari ke dapur.

Aku meletakkan semangkuk sup di atas meja dan tanpa sadar menatapnya. Dia seperti dewa Yunani yang telah diusir dari Olympus untuk kondisi saat ini, tapi tetap saja masih sangat tampan. Matanya bertemu milikku beberapa detik sebelum aku memalingkan muka, malu. Ya ampun dia telah memergokiku menatapnya, semoga saja tidak ada air liur di sudut mulutku.

"Makanlah sup ini. Setelah itu, kamu bisa minum pil untuk meringankan rasa sakit" Aku tersenyum dan ia tersenyum kembali.

"Aku Hermione Granger, biasa dipanggil Hermione. Hanya Henry yang memanggilku Mione" Aku memperkenalkan diri.

"Mione ..." Dia berbisik namaku. "Aku. ... Draco ... Draco Nott" Dia sedikit tergagap yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Draco, makanlah supnya selagi panas. Aku mau mandi dulu dan mengambilkan tylenol untukmu" kataku sebelum pergi ke kamarku.

"Terima kasih Mione" aku mendengar dia berkata sebelum menutup pintu.

ooo

**Draco POV **

Aku baru saja meninggalkan kantor. Biasanya aku langsung pulang ke apartementku, tapi hari ini aku ingin berjalan – jalan terlebih dahulu untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang mengerikan. Sekretarisku mencoba merayuku, lagi. Aku terpaksa memecatnya walaupun kinerjanya sangat baik. Crabbe supirku sedang sakit sehingga aku harus mengemudi sendiri, meskipun aku kurang hafal semua jalan di Cambridge. Ibuku terus menangis karena aku memutuskan untuk pindah kesini, meninggalkan segalanya.

Semua orang di kantor dan hampir di seluruh dunia menghormatiku, hanya karena aku seorang Malfoy. Nama Malfoy dikenal di seluruh dunia. Semua orang ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga Malfoy, keluarga yang paling elit di masyarakat. Banyak wanita menginginkanku, tapi aku tahu mereka hanya tertarik pada uang dan ketenaran. Aku ingin dicintai karena siapa aku, bukan namaku. Neraka ... bahkan aku pikir orang tuaku tidak benar – benar mencintaiku.

Aku berjalan dengan pikiran penuh, membuatku tidak menyadari keadaan di sekelilingku. Tiba – tiba seseorang memukul wajahku, membuatku hilang keseimbangan. Aku mencoba untuk memukul dia kembali tapi diblokir oleh yang lain, ternyata jumlah mereka lumayan banyak. Mereka terus memukuliku hingga aku jatuh ke tanah.

Di kejauhan aku mendengar teriakan dan tiba – tiba aku merasakan nyeri di perut.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sebelum tertangkap dan berkelahi dengan gelandangan itu. Aku sudah mengambil Hp dan dompetnya" Aku mendengar orang itu berkata sebelum semuanya berubah hitam.

Aku mendengar suara di kejauhan, semuanya gelap di sekitarku, mungkin aku sudah meninggal dan dalam keadaan terlantar, karena aku tidak berpikir aku akan ke surga setelah semua hal yang kulakukan ...

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap mata coklat yang sangat indah, mata milik nominal dari malaikat. Aku mengangkat tangan dan memegang wajahnya membuat semua ujung sarafku dialiri oleh listrik. Mungkin aku tidak terlalu buruk, jika ia datang kepadaku untuk membawaku ke surga. Ternyata Lucius benar.

ooo

Aku merasakan sakit berdenyut di bibir atasku. Apa aku masih di taman? Aku meraih tangan seseorang, dan memegangnya dengan erat. Aku mulai membuka mata lalu cepat menutupnya kembali, silau oleh cahaya. Aku membukanya kembali perlahan – lahan hingga terbiasa dengan cahaya. Ketika aku bisa fokus, aku sadar aku sedang menatap malaikat sama yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

Dia sangat cantik. Umurnya tidak mungkin lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Rambutnya mengembang berwarna kecokelatan. Wajahnya cantik alami tanpa riasan make-up, tidak seperti wanita lain yang aku lihat sebelumnya. Kulitnya sempurna terlihat lembut dan bercahaya.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Aku heran dengan suara merdunya diwarnai dengan rasa takut?

"Dimana aku?" Aku bertanya. Biasanya orang – orang menolongku hanya untuk mengambil keuntungan dari situasi. Aku harus berhati – hati, jangan sampai dimanfaatkan lagi oleh seorang pemburu harta.

"Di apartemenku... mmm... aku dan temanku menemukanmu di taman setelah kau dipukuli. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di taman sendirian" suaranya hangat. Suara hangat lain yang pernah aku dengar adalah Narcissa dan dia adalah ibuku.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanyaku dan dia menatapku sedikit takut sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya menyebabkan rambut indahnya memukul wajahnya.

Mungkinkah di dunia ini ada orang yang benar – benar tanpa pamrih, peduli pada orang lain tanpa mengharapkan imbalan apapun. Tapi aku harus memastikan terlebih dahulu. Dia memberikanku semangkuk sup sebelum berkata namanya Hermione Granger, dipanggil Hermione dan hanya Henry yang memanggilnya Mione. Itu membuat mendidih darahku, tidak aneh makhluk surgawi seperti dia telah diambil.

"Mione, Aku ... Draco ... Draco Nott" untuk sesaat aku berpikir memberitahunya nama asliku, tapi berubah pikiran. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia bisa mencintai untuk siapa aku sebenarnya dan bukan apa yang aku miliki.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Draco, makanlah supnya selagi panas. Aku mau mandi dulu dan mengambilkan tylenol untukmu" Katanya hangat. Ketika aku telah mengenalnya dengan baik, aku akan berbicara kepadanya tentang bahaya berbuat baik, aku bisa saja seorang pembunuh atau sesuatu.

"Terima kasih Mione"

Ketika dia menutup pintu kamarnya, aku mulai memeriksa ruangan sambil makan supku. Aku bersumpah sup ini adalah sup ayam terbaik yang pernah aku cicipi dalam hidupku, bahkan mengalahkan restaurant bintang lima.

Ruangan itu kecil, besarnya dua kali dari lobi kantorku. Terdapat beberapa kotak yang ditumpuk di sudut. Di lemari terdapat beberapa fotonya dengan orang yang berbeda. Pada satu foto ia berpose bersama seorang wanita berambut cokelat dan seorang pria berpakaian dokter, yang lain ia bersama dengan polisi, dan lainnya sedang duduk di atas mobil bersama seorang pria -tangan pria itu melingkari pinggangnya-, aku rasa dia yang bernama "Henry"

Aku tahu aku sedang bodoh, tapi tidak bisa mencegah suar kecemburuan yang aktif dalam diriku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan emosi seperti ini sebelumnya, apa istimewanya gadis ini. Aku tidak ingin cepat percaya bahwa dia berbeda dengan wanita lain, walaupun sampai saat ini aku belum bisa melihat kesamaan antara dia dengan wanita lain yang telah merayuku. Aku begitu terfokus pada pikiranku sehingga tidak mendengar ketika air keran telah berhenti.

"Minumlah pil ini, akan membantu meringankan rasa sakitmu" Dia menyerahkanku pil. "Kau bisa menginap disini, kau masih belum pulih" tambahnya dengan wajah merah. Ia menunduk memandang lantai.

Aku menatapnya. Dia mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dan celana panjang abu – abu. Rambutnya basah, dan aku bisa mencium bau stroberi darinya.

"Tidakkah kau pikir aku bisa menjadi seorang pembunuh berantai dan kau menawarkanku menginap?" aku bertanya dengan nada bercanda dan agak serius.

"Jika apa yang kau katakan benar dan kau akan menyerangku, pil itu juga membuatmu tertidur dalam lima belas menit" Dia tersenyum menunjuk pil yang masih aku pegang.

"Asalmu dari mana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku lahir di Boston. Ketika orang tuaku bercerai, aku pindah bersama ibuku ke New York. Akhirnya ketika umurku 16 tahun aku kembali lagi ke Boston, tinggal dengan ayahku, Henry, dan menyelesaikan sekolahku disana" Katanya sambil menunjuk fotonya dengan orang yang berpakaian polisi.

"Kau tidak mirip orang tuamu" kataku "Dia polisi?" itu lebih seperti pernyataan dari pertanyaan.

"Dia kepala polisi di Boston" katanya "Sekarang minum obatmu" Ia memberi isyarat dengan tangannya menyuruhku untuk meminumnya, sambil meletakkan segelas air di tanganku.

"Pacarmu tinggal denganmu?" Aku bertanya ingin tahu, sambil minum obat yang ia berikan.

"Apa? pacar? Aku tidak punya pacar" Ia mulai tertawa. Tawanya begitu menular dan aku mulai tertawa bersamanya.

"Dalam foto ini, aku kira kalian pacaran" Aku menunjuk fotonya yang berpose dengan laki – laki di atas mobil.

"Siapa? Ron?" Dia berkata sambil menunjuk gambar orang itu. "Tidak ... dia adalah sahabatku. Kita selalu bermain masak – masakan ketika kita masih kecil" Dia tertawa, lalu tiba – tiba berhenti "Oh Maaf, kau dapat menggunakan teleponku untuk menelepon keluargamu, mereka harus khawatir tentangmu" Dia menunjuk telepon yang tergantung di dinding dapur.

"Aku tidak punya keluarga di Cambridge. Aku baru pindah beberapa minggu lalu. Tampaknya kamu juga baru pindah" Aku menunjuk pada kotak – kotak yang bertumpuk, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kehidupanku. Tanpa sengaja aku menguap, kukira aku benar – benar lelah, atau mungkin ini efek dari obat tadi.

"Iya, aku baru pindah dua minggu lalu untuk kuliah di Harvard" katanya sebelum pergi ke kamarnya dan kembali membawakan bantal "tidurlah" katanya menyerahkanku bantal.

Aku menaruhnya di atas sofa, lalu mulai berbaring.

"Aku minta maaf jika tidak nyaman, ruang tamu masih belum dibereskan" katanya menatapku.

"Tidak apa – apa. Kamu telah baik menolongku dan mengijinkanku menginap disini" jawabku benar – benar bersyukur. Aku benar – benar ingin mengenal lebih dekat malaikat ini.

"Aku yakin orang lain pun akan melakukan hal yang sama Draco" katanya malu – malu "Aku pikir aku akan membiarkanmu tidur sekarang. Besok pagi aku harus kuliah, aku bisa sekalian mengantarmu" katanya dan aku akan menjawab ketika telepon berdering.

"Ayah apa yang terjadi?" Dia bertanya cemas. Dia diam lumayan lama, mendengarkan suara di ujung lain telepon.

"Tidak... ayah tidak ... kau telah membayar sewaku selama tiga bulan..." Jawabnya agak terganggu. Tampaknya dia tidak ingin merepotkan ayahnya, itu pertanda baik.

""Ulang tahun? Tidak ayah, aku tidak ingin mengambil uangmu lagi, lebih baik dialokasikan untuk hal yang lebih penting saja" Dia melihat gugup ke arahku dari atas bahunya, tapi aku pura – pura tidur. Apakah ulang tahunnya sebentar lagi?

"Aku masih punya uang, ayah. Dan besok aku akan wawancara kerja di toko buku dekat kampus" Dia berkata, merendahkan suaranya.

"Tentu saja... aku akan memberitahumu... berhenti khawatir ayah"

"Ya ... ya... bye. Salam untuk Ron dan Lavender" telepon ditutup, dan dia beberapa kali bergumam sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, aku bisa mendengarnya berjalan keluar dapur, lalu berbisik "Dia sudah tertidur" Dia menyibakkan rambut dari dahiku sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya dengan hati – hati.

"Mione selamat malam" kataku dalam hati melihat pintu kamar tidurnya.

Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang malaikat menakjubkan ini, tampaknya ia benar-benar berbeda dari yang lain, maka hal terbaik yang harus aku lakukan adalah ... berbohong.

ooo

**A/N** Ok, aku sudah edit. Maaf ya kemaren aku emang gak baca lagi, ternyata pas aku baca, susunan kata – katanya emang bener – bener kacau. Aku emang ga pandai menyusun kata – kata, tapi moga ja sekarang lebih baik. Trims buat yang udah baca dan review. Saran dan kritik selalu diterima.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Okay guys, Ladyusa kembali lagi. Pertama aku mau minta maaf baru update, kemaren2 aku sibuk banget, udah gitu belum punya ide, masih blank... heee

Maaf ya susunan kata – katanya yang chapter kemaren bener – bener kacau. Tapi aku udah edit lagi dan ada beberapa yang aku ubah ceritanya. Aku sarankan kamu baca dulu yang chapter 1 biar nyambung :)

Trims buat yang udah baca dan review. Moga kalian suka chapter ini.

KEBENARAN YANG DISEMBUNYIKAN

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. It's belong to JK Rowling

**Draco POV **

Aku tidak tidur nyenyak malam ini. Maklum saja aku tidak pernah tidur di sofa, berkali – kali aku berguling untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bangun dan memeriksa apartemen.

Setelah melihat – lihat ruang tamu, aku pergi ke dapur dan membuka lemari esnya. Di lemari es itu hanya terdapat tiga butir telur, setengah liter susu, sedikit keju dan roti. Makanan ini tidak akan cukup bahkan untuk satu orang, tapi kenapa ia mengatakan kepada ayahnya tidak membutuhkan uang? Besok aku berharap untuk mengenal lebih baik Hermione Granger.

Setelah memeriksa dapur, aku berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu dan melihat pintu kamarnya. Tak bisa menahan godaan, aku meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya hati – hati, ternyata pintu tidak terkunci dan terbuka sedikit. Aku menggelengkan kepala, gadis ini benar – benar harus diingatkan untuk lebih berhati – hati. Bagaimana jika aku seorang pembunuh dan menyerangnya ketika dia sedang tidur?

Hati – hati aku membuka pintu lebih lebar. Ia berbaring di tempat tidur kecil tampak sangat lucu dengan kakinya diantara lembaran selimut. Ia berguling, cepat – cepat aku menutup pintu sebelum membangunkannya. Aku benar – benar ingin mengenal malaikat ini. Dengan pikiran itu aku berbaring di sofa dan mencoba tidur kembali.

Aku terbangun setelah mendengar suara – suara. Melihat jam dindingnya, ternyata sudah jam 7 pagi. Aku bangun dengan tenang, dan melihatnya di dapur tampaknya sedang menyiapkan sarapan sambil menyanyikan lagu. Suaranya merdu, aku tidak bisa mencegah senyum yang datang di wajahku. Dia mengenakan celana jins dan kemeja seperti halnya remaja lain.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Dia mengangkat telur dari wajan sambil menganggukan kepala dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Aku benar – benar terpesona. Walaupun sering melihat gadis lain bergoyang ketika pergi ke club, tapi dia berbeda. Dia memancarkan pesona dan kecantikan polos yang tidak berdosa.

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Akhirnya aku menghampirinya dan berdiri di belakangnya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, dia terus bernyanyi tidak sadar aku berdiri di belakangnya.

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

(One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful)

Dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan ekspresi horor, pipinya berubah merah lalu ia memecahkan kontak mata denganku.

"Draco Selamat pagi ... well... aku harap kau tidur nyenyak, aku minta maaf jika aku membangunkanmu" Ia merona "Yah, sarapan sudah siap, kau bisa duduk" Dia berkata cepat sebelum berbalik dan mengambil piring dari rak.

"Kau tidak perlu membuatkanku sarapan. Aku bisa makan ketika aku pulang ke apartemenku" kataku lembut.

"Jangan khawatir aku punya banyak makanan di lemari es, tidak akan habis dimakan satu orang, sayang kalau dibuang" katanya tanpa memandangku, bahunya merosot sedikit. Setelah melihat lemari esnya tadi malam, aku tahu itu bohong.

Dia menyerahkan sepiring sandwich dengan telur goreng juga segelas susu. Kemudian dia duduk di hadapanku dengan gelas yang hanya berisi setengah gelas susu, sedangkan punyaku penuh.

"Kamu tidak sarapan?" tanyaku mengangkat alis.

"Aku sarapan ..." katanya mengambil setengah gelas susunya lalu diminum. Aku menggeleng, tidak mungkin aku akan makan semua makanan ini sedangkan dia hanya minum setengah gelas susu. Aku bangun dan mengambil piring dari rak, membawanya ke meja dan mengisinya dengan setengah sarapanku. Lalu aku menuangkan sebagian susuku ke gelasnya sehingga isinya sama.

"Makanlah" kataku meletakkan piring dan gelas di hadapannya. Dia menatapku, wajahnya kosong "Semakin dingin" kataku mengambil garpu dan menyuapinya sedikit sandwich. Dia mengangguk seperti anak yang dimarahi dan mulai makan.

"Kamu dari mana? aksenmu lucu" serunya tiba-tiba lalu merona manis.

"Aku lahir disini, lalu pindah ke Paris" kataku, tidak ingin mengungkapkan terlalu banyak tentangku.

"Mengapa pindah lagi kesini? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud usil" katanya malu, lalu makan dan meninggalkan sedikit telur di bibirnya, yang ia jilat dengan lidahnya. Aku bergeser tidak nyaman di kursiku, membayangkan apa yang bisa lidahnya lakukan untukku.

'Fokus Malfoy jangan membuat kesalahan' Aku memarahi diriku sendiri.

"Bosku pindah kesini, jadi aku harus ikut dengannya," kataku sambil mengangkat bahu, memang benar Nott harus mengikutiku ke Amerika.

"Keluargamu tidak ikut pindah?" Dia berbisik sedih, seolah-olah ia berpikir bahwa ia telah menyakiti perasaanku. Aneh, dia tidak bertanya dimana aku bekerja, tidak seperti wanita lain yang kukenal.

"Ya, keluargaku tinggal di Paris" kataku santai. "Mione berapa umurmu?"

"Delapan belas," bisiknya dan kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mataku terpaku pada bibirnya, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menghisap bibirnya. "dan kamu?" tanyanya memecah lamunanku.

"Dua puluh empat tahun." jawabku jujur. Dia jauh lebih muda dari yang kuperkirakan. Yah, setidaknya dia sudah dewasa.

"Sarapanmu sudah selesai?" Aku bertanya, bangun dan meletakkan piring di wastafel. Ia mengangguk lalu bangun dan mulai mencuci piring. "Aku bisa memberikan tumpangan ke apartemenmu atau ke tempat yang lebih dekat dengan apartemenmu" katanya sambil meletakkan piring yang telah ia cuci.

"Aku tinggal agak jauh dari sini, kalau kau mau kau bisa menurunkanku di taman" kataku, tidak ingin memberitahunya dimana aku tinggal.

Aku menunggunya di depan pintu saat ia mengambil tas dan kunci mobil. Kami berjalan diam sepanjang lorong menuju lift. Setelah pintu lift ditutup, ruangan lift yang kecil itu panas seperti berisi listrik, Aku sudah tak sabar ingin membelai kulitnya yang lembut, tapi aku tahan ... neraka aku sekarang? Seorang remaja? Aku melihatnya juga gelisah, gugup menunduk memandang sepatunya.

Untungnya lift berhenti dan kami keluar menuju tempat parkir, dimana terdapat mobil yang cukup sederhana (aku gak mau menyebutkan merk... hee), tapi yang menarik perhatianku adalah truk jelek seperti rongsokan berwarna hitam, tapi apa yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah tampaknya kita berjalan menuju ke truk itu.

"Itu mobilmu?" Aku bertanya hampir dengan horor. Dia berbalik dan menyipitkan matanya mengancam, aku ingin tertawa melihat raut wajahnya.

"Ya itu," katanya mengangkat dagunya. Dia berjalan percaya diri, lalu membuka pintunya tapi pintu itu tidak bergeming. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menarik pegangan pintu tapi pintu itu tetap tidak membuka.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyum, seluruh situasi sangat lucu. Aku memegang tangannya dan merasakan sentakan listrik ketika memegangnya. Aku mulai membuka pintu dengan sekuat tenaga tapi ternyata tetap tidak bisa.

"Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka" bisiknya, wajahnya berubah sangat merah. Situasi itu terlalu lucu untukku. Aku mulai tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Jangan tertawa" Ia bentak marah, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti "Sekarang lebih baik kita naik sehingga kita bisa cepat pergi". Lalu mulai menarikku ke sisi lain mobil, ia naik canggung melewati kemudi dan shifter (aku gak tahu namanya... hehee) lalu duduk di kursi pengemudi. Aku masih tertawa, sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini. Mungkin sudah tujuh belas tahun aku tidak tertawa.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara memekakkan telinga memotong tertawaku. Aku mencari sumber suara itu dan sadar bahwa itu adalah mesin mobil.

"Kau tidak tuli mendengar ini setiap hari?" tanyaku mengacu pada kebisingan mobil

""Ini tidak sekeras dulu, Ron telah memperbaikinya sebelum aku pindah kesini" katanya membela diri.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana suaranya ketika belum diperbaiki." kataku dan tertawa lagi. Akhirnya dia ikut tertawa bersamaku.

"Kau mau diantar kemana?" Ia bertanya. Aku tidak mungkin menyuruhnya untuk mengantarku sampai kantor atau apartemenku. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu dulu tentang aku.

"Di taman saja" akhirnya aku berkata dan dia mengangguk. Lalu mobil mulai berjalan perlahan.

"Kau tinggal dekat sini?" Dia bertanya

"Yah, lumayan. Tidak terlalu dekat dan tidak terlalu jauh..." Dia mengatupkan bibirnya seolah – olah sedang berpikir sesuatu. Ketika berhenti di taman ia mengambil tasnya dari lantai dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Ini tidak banyak, tapi setidaknya kau tidak perlu berjalan" katanya mengulurkan uang sepuluh dolar. Gadis ini selalu mengejutkanku.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan mengembalikannya sore ini. Sekalian aku ingin mengundangmu ke kafe sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah membantuku" kataku ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu repot – repot" katanya malu.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil uangmu jika kamu tidak menerima tawaranku" Aku membelai wajahnya membuat napasnya tercekat. "Sampai sore Mione, hati – hati" Aku mencium pipinya lalu turun dari mobil.

ooo

Setelah melihatnya pergi, aku mulai mencari taksi. Setelah naik dan duduk, aku merenungkan perbuatanku tadi. Aku tidak pernah mencium seseorang yang baru kukenal, walaupun hanya ciuman di pipi. Tapi Hermione berbeda, dia membangkitkan emosi dalam diriku yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Aku tersenyum, tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

Setelah mencapai apartementku, aku turun dan meminta supir untuk menunggu sebentar karena sepuluh dolar tidak cukup. Mr Ryle, satpam di apartementku, meminjamiku uang setelah bertanya apa yang terjadi. Aku pun tersenyum dan berterima kasih padanya. Mr Ryle agak bingung dengan reaksiku. Maklum saja dulu aku jarang sekali tersenyum, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah. Hermione benar – benar telah mengubahku.

Setelah masuk ke apartemenku, aku langsung mandi. Ketika melihat ke cermin, aku mengerutkan kening, alisku dan bibirku sudah lumayan sembuh, tapi mataku masih agak bengkak, tapi untungnya tidak terasa sakit. Kukira obat yang dia berikan benar – benar mujarab. Akhirnya aku berpakaian lalu berangkat ke kantor.

Setelah sampai di luar gedung, aku berdiri menunggu mobilku. "Nott" Aku mengangguk pada pengawalku, setelah ia turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Dia mengerutkan kening "Apa yang terjadi Mr Malfoy?"

"Tidak ada apa – apa Nott. Aku hanya dirampok ketika pulang kemarin" Aku berkata enteng, dan masuk mobil.

"Saya minta maaf. Seharusnya kemarin saya tidak membiarkan anda pulang sendiri Mr Malfoy" Dia berkata.

"Tidak apa – apa Nott. Malah aku bersyukur kemarin telah dirampok" Aku tersenyum memikirkan Hermione yang telah menolongku. Jika aku tidak dirampok, aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya.

Nott mengerutkan kening tapi tidak berkata apa – apa.

Setelah sampai di kantor, aku masuk ke ruanganku. Di dalam mobil aku telah merencanakan apa yang aku akan lakukan dengan Hemione Granger. Langkah pertama aku menelepon detektif pribadiku, Mr Lupin.

"Lupin, aku ingin mendapatkan semua informasi mengenai Hermione Granger sebelum jam lima sore. Dia lahir di Boston dan putri dari kepala polisi disana, namanya Henry" Kataku. Lupin adalah penyidik terbaik yang pernah aku punya. Dia memiliki bakat melacak.

"Anak perempuan dari kepala polisi? Itu sangat mudah. Aku hanya perlu waktu sebentar" Dia mengatakan.

"Terima kasih" hanya itu yang aku katakan sebelum menutup telepon lalu memandang keluar jendela memikirkan Hermione Granger.

ooo

**Hermione POV**

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini aku tidak bisa fokus mendengarkan dosen. Aku masih memikirkan Draco. Aku menyentuh pipiku dimana ia telah menciumnya pagi ini. Setelah selesai kuliah, aku dan Ginny pergi ke kantin untuk makan. Dari tadi dia terus mengoceh, tapi aku tidak menangkap apapun yang ia katakan, pikiranku masih tertuju pada pria berambut pirang yang baru saja aku kenal.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Ia berkata setelah sadar aku tidak berpartisipasi dalam percakapan. Hanya menjawab oh, ah, atau oke. "Kenapa kau Hermione?" Ia menyipitkan matanya "Tunggu, kenapa kau punya ekspresi seperti itu? Ya Tuhan, kau bertemu seseorang" Ginny berteriak menatapku girang.

"Tidak tentu saja tidak ... atau ya ... tapi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" Kataku malu.

"Oh Mione... kau harus mengatakan semuanya padaku" Ginny hampir melompat kepadaku.

"mmm... makanan ini enak ya" Aku berkata mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya "Jangan mengubah topik pembicaraan Mione" Dia berkata tegas

"Ok, kemarin ketika aku bersama Arthur, kami melihat seorang pria yang sedang dipukuli. Akhirnya aku dan Arthur menolongnya dan membawanya ke apartementku" Kataku mulai bangun untuk pergi.

"Kau harus memberitahuku secara rinci!" katanya mengancam, memaksaku duduk kembali

"Apa yang harus aku katakan Ginerva? Namanya Draco Nott, umurnya 24 tahun dan ia merupakan dewa Yunani ..." Aku meletakkan tangan ke mulutku ketika aku menyadari apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

Senyum Ginny mengembang "Aku lihat. Sekarang ceritakan lagi!" Ia berteriak membuat beberapa orang melihat ke arah kita.

"Yah, aku akan melihatnya lagi sore nanti," Aku berkata lembut "tapi bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Ia hanya mengajakku ke kafe untuk berterima kasih karena telah menolongnya" Tambahku setelah melihat matanya yang berbinar – binar.

"Dia akan menjadi laki – laki dalam hidupmu dan ayah dari anak – anakmu, tandai kata – kataku." Katanya dengan nada misterius. Aku memutar mataku dan bangun untuk pergi ke kelas berikutnya. Ginny mengikutiku dan masih mengoceh tentang Draco Malfoy.

ooo

Aku mendesah frustasi. Aku masih belum bisa fokus di kelasku. Semua yang telah aku tulis adalah "Draco" di setiap sudut notebook ku. Aku pasti sudah gila, aku baru mengenalnya dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Kelas berakhir, lalu aku pergi ke toko buku untuk wawancara kerja. Untungnya adalah wanita yang sangat ramah. Bayarannya tidak besar tapi setidaknya bisa cukup untuk biaya makanku. Aku hanya memiliki simpanan seratus dolar, sisa sembilan puluh dolar setelah aku memberikannya pada Draco.

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, sebelum pergi belanja di supermarket. Setelah menyimpan barang – barangku, aku berjalan ke supermarket yang berada sekitar dua blok dari aprtementku. Setelah mendapatkan hal yang aku butuhkan, dengan biaya dua puluh dolar, aku pulang kembali ke apartementku sambil melamun tentang Draco. Apakah dia benar – benar akan datang lagi menemuiku? Aku mendesah sambil terus memandangi kakiku.

"Jika kau terus melihat ke bawah, kau bisa menabrak seseorang" kata suara yang kukenal, seolah – olah aku telah mendengarnya seluruh hidupku. Aku mendongak dan menatap Draco yang sedang bersandar di pintu masuk gedung apartementku. Aku merasa senyumku sangat lebar.

"Halo" hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan.

ooo

**Draco POV **

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan. Sejak pagi aku menghadiri beberapa rapat penting dan meninjau laporan keuangan perusahaan. Aku telah menyuruh Luna, sekretaris baruku, untuk mengurus pemblokiran kartu ATM, credit card, dan lainnya. Meskipun sangat sibuk, pikiranku tidak lepas dari gadis dengan mata coklat yang indah. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi dengannya.

Ponselku berdering pada pukul dua siang, ketika aku sedang meninjau laporan proyek terbaru.

"Malfoy" jawabku tanpa melihat ID pemanggil.

"Saya sudah mendapatkan informasi yang anda minta Mr Malfoy. Saya berharap gadis ini tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggungmu" Lupin berkata canggung. "Dia seseorang yang luar biasa, hampir seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari surga. Dia pernah menjadi relawan di rumah sakit selama tiga tahun, selalu menjadi yang terbaik di sekolahnya dan tampaknya tidak pernah memberikan masalah kepada ayahnya. Dia pernah bekerja empat hari seminggu di toko dan sekarang sedang kuliah semester pertama jurusan kedokteran di Harvard University. Saya telah mengirimkan semua data pribadinya dan ayahnya beberapa menit yang lalu ke email anda, besok saya akan mengirimkan data ibunya dan suami barunya" Jelasnya

"Kau benar – benar sangat ahli dalam mencari informasi Lupin" Jawabku sedikit kagum. "Apakah dia sedang dekat dengan seseorang?" tanyaku setelah beberapa saat.

"Tidak. Hanya memiliki beberapa teman laki – laki, dan mereka semua sudah berpacaran" Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku tidak perlu bersaing dengan orang lain.

"Kirimi aku informasi tambahan yang bisa kau dapatkan!" kataku sebelum menutup telepon.

Aku membuka email pribadiku, dan mulai mendownload document yang berisi data pribadinya. Setelah selesai, aku membukanya, dan hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah fotonya. Tanpa sadar aku mengelus potretnya dengan jariku. "Mione .." gumamku. Ternyata ulang tahunnya empat hari yang lalu.

"Luna" Aku menekan interkom "Pergilah ke mall dan belikan aku pakaian dan sepatu. Aku juga ingin mobil yang sederhana"

"Baik Pak" terdengar suaranya sebelum terputus

Aku berbalik di kursiku menghadap pemandangan kota. Aku hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal,

"Aku suka Hermione Granger, dan dia akan menjadi milikku ..."

ooo

Sekita jam setengah lima sore aku berdiri di luar gedung apartement Hermione. Aku mencoba meneleponnya tapi tidak dijawab, mungkin dia sedang pergi. Aku berbalik dan melihatnya berjalan menunduk seolah – olah sedang menghitung langkah kakinya.

"Jika kau terus melihat ke bawah, kau bisa menabrak seseorang" kataku menggoda. Dia mendongak dan mata indahnya menatapku. Senyum yang lebar muncul di wajahnya.

"Halo" Dia berkata dengan suara keras sambil menggigit bibirnya. Aku mengerang dalam hati ingin menangkap bibirnya.

"Ayo aku bantu" kataku cepat mengambil kantong belanjanya

Kita berjalan ke apartementnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Setelah sampai, dia pergi ke dapur dan aku mengikutinya. Aku meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di atas meja. Dia mulai mengeluarkan isinya, yang hanya berisi sekotak susu, sekeranjang telur, sebungkus keju, roti, selada, tomat, dan sereal. Hanya itu saja? Mulai sekarang aku harus memastikan dia makan makanan yang lebih baik.

"Aku akan membuat beberapa sandwich. Kau mau?" Dia mengatakan, sambil menyiapkan bahan – bahan.

"Aku mengajakmu makan malam, tidak perlu membuat sandwich" Aku mengingatkan

Dia berpikir beberapa menit "Ok, tapi aku yang memilih restaurantnya" katanya sambil membuat sandwich.

'Tentu, semua wanita selalu ingin pergi ke restaurarant mahal. Hal ini mengingatkanku wanita – wanita yang kukenal, mungkin dia juga tidak berbeda dengan mereka' aku berpikir masam. Tapi aku ingin memastikan terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kau membuat sandwich?" tanyaku bingung. Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan mengajaknya makan malam, malah dia sendiri yang ingin memilih tempatnya.

"Oh ini untuk Arthur" katanya hangat.

"Ok kalau begitu kita harus menunggu Arthur dulu sebelum pergi?" Aku akan membunuh Lupin. Dia bilang Hermione sedang tidak dekat dengan siapapun.

"Tidak. Kita akan ke taman dulu, biasanya aku bertemu dengannya disana. Setelah itu kita bisa pergi" katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku merengut.

"Ayo cepat kita harus pergi, sebelum Arthur mengira aku telah dibunuh olehmu" Ia mengambil kantong yang berisi sandwich dan memasukkannya ke tas, lalu pergi ke ruang tamu, tapi aku tidak mengikutinya.

Ia berbalik, lalu mengangkat alis "Kau akan berdiri disana sepanjang hari?" Ia bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya aku keluar mengikutinya menuju lift. Aku diam saja, masih kesal karena harus bersaing dangan Arthur. Setelah sampai tempat parkir, ia mulai menuju mobilnya tapi aku memegang tangannya. Dia menengadah dan menatapku ingin tahu. Aku menunjuk ke seberang jalan, tempat mobilku parkir.

"Ayo kita naik mobilku" kataku dan dia mengangguk. Aku masih memegang tangangnya yang sangat lembut. Aku ingin memeluknya tapi aku tahu ini belum saatnya.

Aku membukakan pintu untuknya, dan ia tersenyum, wajahnya merona. Ia naik ke dalam mobil lalu aku menutup pintunya. Setelah itu aku mulai mengitari mobil dan naik ke kursi pengemudi.

"Mobilmu sangat bagus" katanya ketika aku mulai menghidupkan mesin.

"Mobil ini hadiah dari bosku, dia suka mengoleksi mobil dan memberikannya satu kepadaku" kataku bohong, tidak ingin dia tahu dulu siapa aku. Aku menyalakan radio lalu terdengar lagu favoritku.

"If You're My Baby. Aku tidak berpikir kau akan menyukai lagu ini" katanya terkejut, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan "Aku bersumpah aku tidak mengatakannya keras – keras" gumamnya malu.

Aku tertawa "Kau juga suka lagu ini?" Aku bertanya.

"Iya, dulu aku sering mendengarkannya ketika tinggal dengan ibuku" Dia menutup mata dan tersenyum. Wajahnya begitu damai.

Setelah itu kami diam dalam keheningan yang nyaman, sambil mendengarkan melodi musik yang menenangkan. Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai di taman. Aku turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu untuknya.

"Terima kasih" gumamnya memerah. Aku mengambil keuntungan memegang tangannya lagi, agar Arthur tahu bahwa dia sudah ada yang punya.

Kami mulai berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan ceritanya di perguruan tinggi.

"Apa kau diterima?" Aku bertanya ketika dia menceritakan wawancara kerjanya di toko buku.

"Ya. Mrs McGonagal mempekerjakanku paruh waktu, tetapi setidaknya bisa membantuku membayar biaya makanku" katanya tersenyum.

"Itu bagus" kataku tersenyum kembali.

"Oh tidak, tidak lagi" gumamnya ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Hei berhenti" ia berteriak lalu berlari menuju seorang gelandangan yang akan dikeroyok oleh beberapa orang. Aku mengikuti di belakangnya, sampai berhenti di depan orang – orang itu.

"Tinggalkan dia" Ia berkata tajam sambil mengeluarkan semprotan lada dari tasnya.

"Ayolah manis, lebih baik kau ikut bersama kami dan bersenang – senang" Kata salah seorang bajingan mendekatinya, dan mencoba menyentuhnya.

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, mereka harus melangkahi dulu mayatku sebelum menyentuhnya.

"Aku pikir kau lebih baik pergi, jangan coba – coba menyentuhnya" Aku berkata mengancam mendekati mereka, sambil menodongkan pistol yang aku bawa di sabuk celanaku. Semenjak aku diserang di taman kemarin, aku selalu membawa senjata kemana pun aku pergi.

"Tenang teman, kami hanya bermain" kata bajingan itu dan mulai mundur bersama teman – temannya.

"Hermione aku sudah katakan, kau jangan gegabah menolong orang seenaknya tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya" memarahi gelandangan itu.

Hermione hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng lalu memungut tas orang itu "Oh tidak ..." gumam gelandangan itu ketika ia melihat tasnya basah.

Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti? Siapa dia? Sepertinya Hermione kenal baik dengannya?

Hermione tampak mengambil selembar foto dari dalam tasnya "Jangan khawatir Arthur foto Jenny tidak basah" katanya sambil menyerahkan foto.

"Terima kasih" katanya bersemangat mengambil foto lalu memeluknya ke dadanya. Ia menarik napas menenangkan diri. "Tapi tetap saja tidak bijaksana untuk menolongku, bagaimana jika kau terluka...Hei, kau orang yang kemarin" katanya terkejut ketika melihatku.

"Aku sangat setuju dengan Arthur, Mione. Sangat tidak bijaksana menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya seperti tadi" kemudian aku menatap Arthur "Ya, aku orang yang kemarin" kataku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya.

Ia mengambil tanganku dan mulai berdiri. Kami berjalan santai lalu duduk di bangku dekat air mancur.

"Arthur aku membawa sesuatu." Kata Hermione dan mulai menggeledah tasnya.

"Berapa kali aku bilang ..." Dia mulai mengatakan tapi Hermione memotongnya

"Itu bukan tugasku memberimu makan. Ya ya, aku tahu. Tapi tadi Draco dan aku sudah makan sandwich sebelum pergi" Ia berbisik pada kalimat terakhir dan aku mengangkat alis. Dia menatapku dengan mata memohonnya untuk berbohong bersamananya.

Jadi ia selalu memberi makan Arthur... gadis ini adalah sesuatu, sangat istimewa.

"Terima kasih" kata Arthur mengambil kantong yang berisi sandwich. "Oh iya empat hari lalu ulang tahunmu, aku baru ingat" katanya menampar keningnya. Dia mulai memeriksa jaketnya dan mengambil sebatang coklat. "Aku minta maaf tidak bisa memberikan hadiah mahal" katanya mengulurkan coklat pada Hermione

"Tidak Arthur, kau tidak perlu..." Ia berkata untuk menolaknya tapi Arthur memotongnya.

"Kau harus menerimanya, sebagai tanda kau menghargaiku" kata Arthur sambil menatapnya

Hermione menerimanya dan tersenyum "Terima kasih"

Arthur mulai melahap sandwich buatan Hermione "Kau harus membuka restaurant, ini sangat enak" Ia bergumam kemudian meneguk air dari botol kemasan.

"Ketika aku lulus, aku akan membukanya dan kau akan menjadi penasehat keuangannku, jadi kita punya banyak uang dan bisa mencari Jenny" kata Hermione sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Keduanya memandang cakrawala, tenggelam dalam dunia pribadi mereka sendiri. Aku tidak ingin memecahkan kedamaian, tapi aku ingin tahu sesuatu.

"Aku bisa bertanya, bagaimana kalian bertemu?" kataku agak malu.

"Sebenarnya gadis kecil ini seorang penarik masalah" Arthur mulai dan Hermione memutar matanya "Itu benar kan?" dorong Arthur lalu Hermione tertawa bersamanya, aku ikut tertawa dengan mereka.

"Seperti aku katakan dia adalah penarik masalah. Dia mendapat gagasan untuk berjalan – jalan melihat lingkungan apartement padahal sudah malam. Aku melihat seorang pria sedang mengejarnya. Ia berlari dan kebetulan datang ke gang tempat aku tidur. Akhirnya aku menolongnya, dan sejak saat itu aku tidak bisa membiarkannya jalan sendirian. Dia bisa menyebabkan masalah" katanya tertawa

"Oh tutup mulut, tapi kau mencintaiku" katanya mulai mengupas coklat dan memakannya, lalu memberikanku dan Arthur sepotong coklat lain.

"Aku tidak menyangkal gadis kecil," katanya tertawa lalu berbalik menatapku "dan siapa namamu?" tanyanya padaku

"Draco Nott, pria yang kemarin ..." Aku bercanda, sambil memakan coklat yang diberikan Hermione. Siapapun yang mengenalku tidak akan percaya bahwa aku Draco Malfoy, salah satu orang terkaya dan paling berpengaruh di dunia, sedang duduk di bangku taman berbagi coklat dengan seorang remaja dan pria tunawisma. Jika seseorang telah mengatakan padaku sebulan lalu, aku akan mengirimnya ke dokter jiwa. Neraka jika mereka mengatakannya kemarin pagi aku akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"dan mengapa kau membawa pistol?" Arthur bertanya memecah pikiranku.

"Jangan kurang ajar Arthur. Itu bukan urusan kita" Hermione memarahi.

"Aku bekerja sebagai pengawal, Lagipula aku juga ingin melindungi gadis cantik ini"

"Berapa umurmu? Kau tahu dia baru berusia 18 tahun?" Dia bertanya tajam.

"Arthur" Hermione berteriak sambil mendorong punggungnya.

"Jangan khawatir Arthur, aku tidak akan menyakitinya" Aku menjawab mencium bagian atas kepala Hermione, membuatnya memerah.

"Tentu.. tentu... asal kau menjaga janjimu itu" katanya menatapku dengan intensitas yang tidak kupahami.

Ketika aku akan merespons, dia memotongnya

"Sepertinya akan hujan" katanya memandang langit yang mendung. "Aku harus pergi, trims untuk sandwich Hermione" Ia berdiri lalu mengambil tasnya dan mengantongi foto yang ia pegang ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Sama – sama Arthur. Trims untuk coklat" Hermione menjawab tersenyum.

Kami kemudian berdiri dan aku memegang tangannya lagi. Lalu kami berjalan menuju mobilku dan naik ke dalamnya.

"Sekarang kita akan makan dimana? Tanyaku.

"Tidak terlalu jauh dan merupakan restaurant terbaik di Cambridge. Henry pernah mengajakku ketika aku baru pindah kesini"

'Tempat terbaik di Cambridge' aku bergumam mengepalkan rahangku. Dia tidak berbeda dengan wanita lain yang kukenal, lebih peduli tentang harta dan uang.

ooo

**A/N** : okay, sampai disini dulu. Apakah Hermione benar - benar wanita pemburu harta atau tidak? jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya.

Maaf ya kalau ada kalimatnya yang masih membingungkan aku benar – benar gak pandai menyusun kata – kata. Maaf juga kalau EYD dan penulisannya masih kacau. Saran dan kritik selalu diterima. Sekarang gimana menurutmu? Suka? Gak suka? Atau aneh? Thanks buat yang udah baca. REVIEW ya..

Kalau banyak yang suka, aku akan menulis lagi. Thx


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N** maaaaaaaaaf aku baru bisa update. Bulan – bulan kemarin banyak banget hal yang terjadi, jadi tak sempet nulis. Makasih ya buat kalian yang udah review, favoritin, dan follow. Moku-chan, ajeng puspita, nadia, ochan malfoy, serenashield, 10-3, ichi yukaiyun, CN bluetory, hermione's fans, luvusamamo. Review kalian bikin aku semangat nulis. Apalagi kalau di fave... heee. Big hugs buat kalian.

Moga chapter ini kalian suka. Happy reading :)

Harry Potter milik JK Rowling

Kebenaran yang disembunyikan

Chapter 3

**Draco POV **

"Kita akan makan dimana?" tanyaku.

"Tak terlalu jauh, adalah restaurant terbaik di Cambridge. Henry pernah mengajakku waktu baru pindah kesini."

'Tempat terbaik di Cambridge,' aku bergumam mengepalkan rahangku. Dia tidak berbeda dengan wanita lain yang kukenal, lebih peduli tentang harta dan uang.

"Tunjukkan jalannya," kataku tegang. Setahuku restaurant terbaik di Cambridge adalah De Luca Cucina, tempat paling eksklusif dan sangat digandrungi baik oleh pemuda maupun orang tua.

"Ok.. lurus saja," dia mengatakan santai. Aku tidak menyahut. "Nanti ketika sampai di pertigaan jalan di ujung sana, belok ke sebelah kanan," lanjutnya sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku tak tahu ada restaurant di kawasan itu.

"Apa sudah dekat?" tanyaku setelah beberapa saat, sedikit penasaran.

"Yah.. kita sampai," ujarnya menunjuk sebuah restaurant yang tampaknya tidak menjadi 'restaurant terbaik' di Cambridge.

"Kita makan disini?" aku bertanya bingung. Bukannya ia bilang akan pergi ke restaurant terbaik di Cambridge?

"Yeah.. restaurant ini yang terbaik. Tunggu sampai kau mencoba hamburgernya, benar – benar lezat," katanya sambil membuka pintu mobil. Aku keluar ragu – ragu. Dari luar restaurant ini terlihat sangat sederhana. Jika tak ada spanduk dengan tulisan 'Rumah Makan Sprout', aku tak akan tahu bahwa ini sebuah restaurant.

Aku menghampirinya lalu memegang tangannya. Hermione tersenyum cerah dan aku balas tersenyum. Kami pun masuk ke 'restaurant terbaik' itu.

Setelah masuk, Hermione langsung menarikku ke meja kosong yang pertama kali ia lihat. Walaupun kecil, restaurant ini sangat nyaman. Dinding - dindingnya dilukis gambar pepohonan, pada atapnya digantung tanaman merambat, dan di pojok – pojok ruangan terdapat bunga – bunga berwarna – warni. Membuat suasana seakan – akan berada di alam, sangat sejuk dan teduh.

Hermione mengambil menu di atas meja. Nah, jika selembar kertas laminating bisa disebut menu. Aku masih takjub, tapi jika aku ingin membina hubungan dengannya aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan hal – hal seperti ini.

"Ini...," kataku sambil menyerahkan uang sepuluh dolar.

"tidak usah," gumamnya menggeleng.

"Bukankah tadi pagi kita sudah sepakat, aku akan mengembalikannya sore ini?" Dia mengangguk lalu mengambilnya.

Aku mulai melihat – lihat menu. Aku tak percaya harganya sangat murah, bahkan makanan di McDonald jauh lebih mahal dibanding disini.

"Makanan apa yang kau sarankan?" Aku bertanya. "Aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya," tambahku.

"Waktu itu Henry memesan steak dan kentang goreng. Ia mengatakan rasanya sangat enak. Sedangkan aku memesan hamburger, dan rasanya enak. Jadi kau ingin pesan apa?" katanya sambil menjilat bibirnya membuatku terpesona.

"Draco?" Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Hah.. oh ya aku pesan steak dan kentang goreng," kataku agak malu.

"Selamat malam aku Sprout, kalian ingin pesan apa?" Tanya seorang wanita berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun dengan wajah ramah.

"Aku pesan steak, kentang goreng, dan miss ini ingin hamburger," jawabku tersenyum. "Mione kau ingin makan yang lain?" tanyaku menatap Hermione.

"Aku ingin coke," jawabnya tersenyum.

"Ok, coke dua."

"Kau sudah sering kesini?" tanyaku setelah pelayan itu pergi.

"Tidak, baru dua kali dengan sekarang. Pertama kali waktu aku baru pindah kesini. Aku lebih suka makan di rumah, makan di luar biayanya lebih mahal. Sepertinya kau sering makan di luar ya?"

"Iya, aku tak sempat memasak. Lagipula aku memang tak pintar memasak," jawabku tertawa. "Kenapa tadi kau berbohong pada Arthur?" tanyaku setelah beberapa saat.

Wajahnya menjadi merah, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk membelai pipinya.

"Maaf mengganggu. Ini pesanan anda," kata pelayan tersenyum dan menempatkan makanan di atas meja.

"Terima kasih," gumam Hermione, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Nah, sekarang apa jawabanmu?" Aku bertanya lagi setelah pelayan pergi.

"Arthur adalah orang yang istimewa. Dia selalu menjagaku. Biasanya ia akan menolak jika aku mengatakan belum makan," jawabnya, wajahnya masih merah.

"Kenapa dia hidup di jalanan?" tanyaku ingin tahu, sambil memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutku. Aku akui rasanya enak.

"Hmm.. Dia manager keuangan di Wild Coorporation, tapi perusahaan itu gulung tikar. Istrinya meninggalkannya membawa anaknya Jenny setelah ia tahu Arthur kehilangan pekerjaan. Hartanya juga dibawa oleh istrinya, jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain tinggal di jalanan." Hermione berlinang air mata.

"Jangan menangis," kataku menghapus air matanya.

Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu menggigit hamburgernya tanpa menatapku. Kami pun makan dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

"Kau ingin dessert?" tanyaku setelah hamburgernya habis. Dia menggigit bibir. Aku menggeram "Jangan gigit bibirmu," kataku. Dia menatapku bingung, tapi mengangguk.

"Mereka menjual kue strawberry yang sangat enak. Kita berbagi saja. Aku telah menghabiskan terlalu banyak uangmu," gumamnya malu.

Aku menatapnya tercengang. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Kau tak seperti wanita lain yang kukenal". Semua wanita yang kukenal selalu menginginkan yang terbaik, tak peduli berapa pun harganya. Sedangkan ia menghitung setiap sen uang yang dikeluarkan dan khawatir telah menghabiskan terlalu banyak.

Hermione tak menjawab. Aku memesan makanan penutup dengan dua sendok. Kue itu rasanya memang benar – benar enak.

"Aku sudah bilang rasanya sangat enak. Kau pasti suka," katanya, dan memasukkan kembali potongan kue ke dalam mulutnya sambil menutup mata.

'Tuhan Malfoy kau pria dewasa bukan remaja hormon!' Aku memarahi diri sendiri, aku benar-benar terpesona melihatnya.

"Aku pasti suka." gumamku. Oh Hermione kau tak tahu apa yang aku sukai..

Biaya makan malam hanya lima belas dolar. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku, biasanya aku menghabiskan lebih mahal. Kami pun beranjak pergi. Aku menyetir perlahan – lahan, tak ingin cepat – cepat berpisah dengannya. Setelah tiba di depan apartemennya kumatikan mesin mobil dan memandang wajah malaikatnya.

"Hermione.. aku tahu kita baru mengenal selama dua hari. Tapi aku benar – benar sangat menyukaimu."

Dia memandangku "Siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau... siapa lagi?" jawabku tersenyum.

"Kau bercanda ya," katanya tampak ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak." Aku membelai pipinya.

Dia masih tampak ragu. "Mengapa kau tak percaya bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" tanyanya.

Perkataannya membuatku bingung "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, coba lihat aku." Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, jelas – jelas sejak tadi aku sudah menatapnya.

Ia tampak jengkel. "Aku biasa – biasa saja, tak ada yang istimewa." Aku tertegun "sedangkan kau ..." Ia melambaikan tangannya seolah – olah apa yang dikatakannya sudah jelas. Aku tak percaya dia pikir dia tidak istimewa, dia wanita paling cantik dan baik yang pernah kutemui.

"Kau sendiri tidak melihat dirimu dengan jelas." Ia menatapku bingung "Kau wanita paling istimewa yang pernah kutemui Mione." Aku membelai pipinya lagi.

Matanya mengerjap, wajahnya bersemu merah. "Aku tak percaya ...," gumammnya.

"Percayalah sekali ini saja..."

Ia tidak menyahut. Hanya rona wajahnya yang semakin merah, dan matanya berbinar – binar membuatku percaya bahwa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

"Lalu aku boleh menemuimu lagi?" tanyaku berharap. "Apa kau ada waktu besok? Kita bisa pergi makan eskrim." makan eskrim? Malfoy berapa umurmu? Empat belas? Kukira aku benar – benar menjadi seorang remaja hormon kembali.

"Ok, tapi aku yang bayar. Hitung – hitung untuk mengganti biaya makan malam tadi," katanya, wajahnya masih merona.

Aku menggeleng. "Ibuku akan mati karena malu jika tahu wanita yang kuajak kencan keluar malah mentraktirku. Bagaimana jika lusa kita melihat beberapa film di apartemenmu dan kau yang menyediakan popcorn?" bukankah rencana bagus? Jika ia setuju, aku akan mendapat 2 janji sekaligus. Jangan bilang aku pengusaha, kalau tak bisa memanfaatkan peluang.

"Ok, aku yang menyediakan popcorn dan soda."

Aku tersenyum senang "Aku yang membawa film," timpalku gembira.

"Jangan film horror," katanya agak menggigil.

"Aku akan melindungimu, tak perlu takut," godaku.

"Tentu saja, kau kan seorang pengawal. Oya apa kau tak ijin dulu kepada bosmu? Bagiamana jika bosmu memerlukanmu?"

Aku meringis, mau tak mau aku harus berbohong "jadwal kita telah ditetapkan, aku bebas di malam hari."

"Oh, ok."

Ragu – ragu ia keluar mobil - aku berharap itu karena dia juga tak ingin berpisah denganku - tapi aku tahu sudah terlalu larut. Jadi aku mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malam Draco, sangat menyenangkan," gumamnya menunduk ke bawah.

"Sampai besok malam Mione," aku mengangkat dagunya dan menciumya di pipi.

Ia merona cantik. "Ma - malam... terima kasih," katanya agak tergagap.

"Terima kasih kembali Mione." Aku mencium bagian atas kepalanya. Aroma manis stroberi menyeruak dari rambutnya. Setelah ia memasuki apartemennya, aku kembali ke dalam mobilku.

Malam ini jauh lebih baik dari yang kuharapkan. Hermione Granger selalu mengejutkanku.

**Hermione POV **

Aku tidak percaya, Draco telah menciumku dua kali.. di pipi dan kepala. Draco Nott... aku akan gila. Mendengar namanya saja membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Ini adalah hal yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Aku menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidurku dan memeluk guling. Bertemu dia lagi besok.

Ooo

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana kemarin? Kalian bertemu? Apa yang ia katakan? Kalian akan keluar lagi? Kalian berciuman? Katakan padaku Hermione? Semuanya!" Ginny mengoceh, membombardirku dengan pertanyaan saat aku baru tiba di kelas.

"Ginny tenang.. Ya kita bertemu. Kita bicara tentang banyak hal. Hari ini kita akan pergi makan eskrim dan tentu saja kita tidak berciuman."

"Walaupun kau tidak dicium kemarin, tidak berarti tidak untuk hari ini," katanya puas.

Aku memutar mataku. "Ginny, ia enam tahun lebih tua dariku. Lagipula dia seorang pengawal. Aku yakin dia bertemu dengan wanita cantik setiap hari," kataku mendesah.

"Hermione kau juga sangat cantik."

"Ginny, kita hanya akan makan eskrim."

Dia menatapku bingung. "Eskrim? Memangnya kalian anak sekolah?" gumamnya, dan untungnya dosen datang.

"Tak ada yang mengajakku makan eskrim sebelumnya," bisikku.

"Berarti Draco sangat misterius... menarik," desahnya melamun.

Aku mendesah "Ya.. Draco memang misterius."

ooo

Sepanjang hari aku hampir seperti robot. Yang ada di pikiranku selalu orang dengan rambut pirang pucat dan wajah seperti dewa. Tapi untungnya sekarang aku bisa lebih fokus di kelas dibanding kemarin. Yah, seperti biasa aku yang akan menjawab pertama ketika dosen mengajukan pertanyaan, atau waktu kita berdiskusi. Namun tetap aku merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat, aku sudah tak sabar menunggu sore hari, bertemu dengannya lagi.

Akhirnya setelah terasa seabad menunggu, aku pulang ke apartemenku. Aku melakukan hal yang tak pernah kukerjakan, mencari pakaian yang sempurna. Kuobrak – abrik lemariku, tapi tak ada yang istimewa. Semua pakaianku hanya jeans, kemeja, atau kaos.

"Oh, apa tak ada yang lebih bagus lagi," keluhku. Akhirnya aku memilih celana jeans dengan kemeja biru. Aku berpakaian secepat mungkin. Namun di pertengahan ketika memakai celana jinsku, terdengar bel berbunyi.

"Sialan," bisikku. "Ya," aku berteriak. Aku buru – buru keluar kamar sambil menaikkan celana jinsku yang masih sampai di pertengahan paha. Tiba – tiba aku jatuh, tersandung celana jinsku sendiri. "Aww," aku menyalak spontan, terkejut.

"Mione, kau baik – baik saja?"

Tuhan ... aku sangat malu. "Ya, aku sempurna," kataku bangun dan cepat – cepat menaikkan celanaku. Aku menarik napas dan membuka pintu.

**Draco POV **

Aku tiba di kantorku dengan perasaan bahagia. Hari ini aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Di sepanjang jalan aku tersenyum kepada semua karyawanku, yang membuat mereka bingung. Yah, Draco Maloy tak pernah seramah dan tersenyum sebanyak ini.

"Luna, batalkan semua janji untuk bulan ini. Aku tak akan menghadiri acara apapun baik gala maupun makan malam," kataku ketika melewati meja sekretarisku.

"Tak akan menghadiri acara apapun, Sir?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ya, kataku batalkan. Aku tak suka mengulangi perkataanku Luna," jawabku agak marah.

"Ya, Pak."

Tiba di ruanganku, aku duduk dan mulai menghidupkan komputer. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah wajah Hermione di wallpaperku. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Hermione?" bisikku sambil membelai gambar wajahnya.

Pertama kupikir aku hanya ingin masuk ke tempat tidurnya (aku bingung bilangnya gimana, takut terlalu vulgar... heee), tapi sekarang ada lebih banyak lagi yang kuinginkan. Aku harus mencari tahu apa persisnya ini...

Pekerjaanku akhirnya selesai, cepat – cepat aku pulang ke apartemen untuk ganti baju. Aku mengambil pistol dan kusembunyikan dalam kantong jaketku.

"Pak, ini sandwich pesanan anda," ujar Nott ketika aku keluar dari apartemen.

"Terima kasih, kau bisa pulang sekarang," kataku naik ke dalam mobil dan mulai menyetir ke apartemen gadis yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari pikiranku.

Aku tiba di apartemennya dan mulai membunyikan bel.

"Ya," kudengar ia berteriak, aku tersenyum. Lalu aku mendengar suara 'buk' diikuti oleh jeritan.

"Mione, kau baik – baik saja?" Aku memanggilnya khawatir.

"Ya, ya aku sempurna." Setelah beberapa detik pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah wajah malaikatku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Tak ada apa – apa." Ia melambaikan tangan.

Aku melihat ke atas dan ke bawah tersenyum. "Kau siap?" tanyaku bercanda.

"Ya... aku hanya akan membuat sandwich dulu untuk Arthur, baru kita pergi," katanya mengundangku masuk.

Kutunjukkan kantong makanan di tanganku. "Aku sudah bawa sandwich."

"Ok... ayo kita pergi." Ia mulai beranjak ke pintu keluar dan aku tertawa. Gadis ini selalu membuatku tertawa.

"Kau tak kurang sesuatu?" Aku bersandar di pintu, sambil mengangkat alis.

Ia menatapku bingung. Aku melihat ke bawah, dan Mione mengikuti tatapanku. Ia tersipu saat menyadari ia masih bertelanjang kaki.

"Nerd, jangan kau berani tertawa," bentaknya sengit, lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Aku tak bisa menahan tawa, aku tertawa begitu keras. "Mirip anak kucing marah," gumamku masih tertawa.

"Aku dengar!" Ia berteriak dari kamarnya. Tawaku jauh lebih keras.

Dia kembali lalu melotot padaku dan menggeram seperti anak kucing. Kami keluar dengan ia membanting pintu apartemennya.

"Jangan marah baby." Aku mencium bagian atas kepalanya, aku sangat mencintai harum manis rambutnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya tersipu, wajahnya merona cantik.

Kami naik mobilku ke taman terlebih dulu untuk bertemu dengan Arthur.

"Mione, siapa nama lengkap Arthur?" Ide mulai terbentuk di kepalaku.

"Weasley, nama lengkapnya Arthur Weasley," jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum, sambil membentuk rencana – rencana di kepalaku.

Setelah bicara dengan Arthur seperti kemarin, kami menuju ke kedai eskrim di ujung taman. Aku memesan eskrim vanila coklat, sedangkan ia menyukai eskrim stroberi coklat.

"Mione, kau tak berpikir mencari teman sekamar? Agar ada yang membantu membayar sewa dan biaya lainnya," kataku santai saat kita berjalan menuju tengah taman, dekat air mancur.

"Sudah kupikirkan. Tapi sekarang aku belum menemukan seseorang yang butuh apartemen, lagipula sewaku telah kubayar sampai bulan depan, tak terlalu khawatir. Mungkin setelah sewaku hampir habis aku akan mencarinya," jawabnya tanpa berbelit - belit sambil menjilat eskrim membuatku menggigil... Bloody hell wanita ini akan menjadi kematianku.

Aku tahu aku tidak bisa membayarkan sewanya, ia pasti akan menolak. Tiba – tiba ide cemerlang terbentuk di kepalaku.

"Mione, biasanya aku tinggal bersama bosku dan pengawal lainnya. Namun aku ingin mencari apartemen yang bisa kutempati ketika tak ada pekerjaan. Bisa aku menyewa apartemenmu saja?"

"Bukankah, itu tidak adil. Maksudku, kau bahkan tidak tinggal full tapi kau harus membayar sewa?" Katanya. Tanpa sengaja ia menumpahkan sedikit eskrim di lehernya, turun perlahan – lahan sampai tak terlihat di bawah pakaiannya. Aku benar – benar terpesona, tiba – tiba membayangkan jika aku adalah eskrim itu.

"Oh sial!" keluhnya, membuatku keluar dari lamunanku.

"Trouble makan?" Aku menggoda.

Ia menyipitkan mata dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kuperkirakan. Ia menumpahkan eskrim di kemejaku. "Ups." Katanya polos.

Aku melihat noda coklat di kemejaku. Aku menghampirinya mengancam "Kau tak tahu siapa aku Hermione Granger, Kau akan membayar," geramku. Ia berteriak bangkit dan mulai berlari.

Aku menyusul mengejarnya, berputar – putar mengelilingi taman. Selama beberapa menit yang terdengar hanya suara tawa kita.

Kami berbaring telentang di rumput menatap langit – langit. Aku bangkit duduk dan kulihat masih ada sisa eskrim stroberi tergeletak di rumput. Aku mengambil kerucutnya dan mengoleskan sisa eskrim stroberi pada hidung kecilnya.

Ia menyipitkan mata mencoba melihat hidungnya, membuatku tertawa melihat iris matanya bergerak – gerak mencoba melihat ujung hidungnya tersebut.

Tiba – tiba ia bangkit dan melompat kepadaku membuatku jatuh terjengkang ke rumput dengan ia berada di pangkuanku. Ia tertawa dan mengoleskan eskrim di hidung, pipi, dan daguku. Aku tertawa dan membalasnya mencoba mengoleskan eskrim di pipinya. Selama beberapa saat kita bergulat dan tertawa. Tawa kita menarik perhatian beberapa orang tapi kami tak peduli.

Kami terengah – engah dan kembali telentang menatap langit – langit.

"Mione," kataku setelah beberapa saat. "Aku sungguh – sungguh berharap kau membolehkanku menyewa kamar kosong di apartemenmu. Aku benar – benar membutuhkan tempat tinggal," Aku mencoba membangkitkan rasa kasihannya padaku. Mengingat Hermione adalah orang yang tak pernah tega melihat orang lain kesusahan.

Ia menggigit bibir tak sadar. Tuhan aku ingin menciumnya.

"Ok, tapi aku takkan menerima uang sewamu, mengingat kau akan jarang menghabiskan waktu di apartemen," gumamnya sambil memberiku tissu. Lalu ia menyeka hidung, leher, dan dadanya dengan tissue lain.

Oh, manis.. malaikat manisku.. Pikirnya ia takut mengambil keuntungan dariku, padahal akulah yang mengambil keuntungan.

"Tidak, aku bersikeras membayarmu setengah uang sewa apartemen dan uang belanja. Kau bisa memasakkan makanan enak untukku," kataku sambil menatap matanya memohon. "Tolong," bisikku.

Ekspresinya tetap kosong. "Ok," akhirnya ia berkata lirih sambil menggeleng.

Aku tersenyum, benar – benar salah telah memanipulasinya, tapi dia seperti tanah liat di tanganku. Aku harus merawatnya, inilah salah satu hal yang bisa kulakukan.

ooo

Aku berada di kantorku menatap wallpapernya lagi. Aku tersenyum teringat kembali kejadian sore kemarin. Setelah matahari terbenam kami pulang, aku mengantarkannya ke apartemennya lalu pulang ke apartemenku, aku langsung mandi membersihkan sisa – sisa eskrim dari perang eskrim di taman. Jika ingat kejadian itu aku akan tersenyum sendiri, aku tak pernah mengalami hal yang sangat menyenangkan dalam hidupku, bahkan ketika masih anak – anak.

"Luna, aku ingin kau membeli beberapa barang yang tak terlalu mahal. Aku butuh TV, tempat tidur, lemari, dan barang – barang lainnya untuk sebuah kamar. Pastikan barang – barang tersebut untuk golongan menengah ke bawah. Sekarang buat panggilan pada Zabini." Aku menutup telepon dan kembali menatap malaikatku.

Makin hari aku makin tertarik padanya. Aku harus bermain dengan benar, tidak boleh berbuat kesalahan. Telepon berdering, membuatku keluar dari pikiranku.

"Malfoy..." kataku tanpa mengalihkan mataku dari layar.

"Wah wah... betapa terhormatnya aku, Draco Malfoy ingin bicara denganku," katanya sarkatis.

Aku dapat membayangkan ia sedang menyeringai di kantornya. Tapi aku tak menggubrisnya. "Blaise, aku butuh bantuanmu," jawabku datar, to the point.

"Apa? Apakah kau minta bantuan? Tuhan aku harus menelepon Pansy," ia berkata dengan nada yang dilebih – lebihkan.

"Aku mau ini hanya diantara kita Blaise. Aku butuh tempat untuk manager keuangan di perusahaanmu. Aku akan mengirim biodatanya padamu hari ini." Aku melirik layar. Rencana ini harus berhasil.

"Well well siapa orang ini, sampai – sampai seorang Draco Malfoy merekomendasikannya?" katanya masih bicara dalam selere humornya.

"Weasley, Arthur Weasley, salah satu manager keuangan yang terbaik. Lupin telah mengirimiku informasi pribadinya dan aku akan mengirimkannya padamu melalui email."

"Apakah kau tahu ini aneh? Sejak kapan Draco Malfoy mau bersusah payah mencarikan pekerjaan untuk orang lain?" katanya sungguh – sungguh.

Aku mulai terganggu. "Kau akan membantu tidak?" jawabku kasar.

"Drake... ada sesuatu yang terjadi kan? Kenapa tak kau cerita..."

"Blaise, kau mau bantu tak?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Drake, kau tak perlu memendam..."

"Kalau kau tak berhenti bicara aku akan menutup telepon sialan ini." Aku potong marah.

Ia mendesah. "Ok, tentu akan kubantu Drake." Ragu – ragu ia melanjutkan "Yah, Drake sekarang kita berada di negara yang sama, kenapa kau tak menemui kita? Pansy pasti akan sangat senang..."

"Zabini, aku tak berniat pergi ke New York," jawabku tak sabar. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin berada jauh dari Hermione.

"Hampir tiga tahun kita tidak melihatmu, Drake. Pansy sangat merindukanmu. Ia..."

"Aku telah mengirimkan semua informasi Arthur ke email mu," potongku geram.

Ia menghela napas "Tentu.. sampai jumpa mate." Lalu telepon ditutup.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di kepala. Hal terakhir yang aku ingin ingat adalah hari itu, yang telah terkubur di masa lalu.

Ooo

**A/N** :

akhirnya selesai juga... dan kita tahu Hermione bukan cewek matre :)

Nah, masuk lagi karakter baru, Blaise sama Pansy. Kalian mungkin ingin menebak – nebak, kejadian apa sih yang tidak ingin diingat Draco? Terus Pansy itu siapa? Tapi sekarang aku fokus dulu ke hubungan Draco – Mione, sampai mereka jadi pasangan :)

maaf ya banyak banget typo. kalimatnya masih banyak yang membingungkan, EYD dan penulisannya masih kacau. Tapi aku harap kalian suka. Nah, sekarang tinggal klik REVIEW ya... lebih bagus di fave... hehee.

Kalau banyak yang suka aku akan nulis lagi dan aku usahakan update cepet :)

Thx.

Balasan Review :

Moku - chan : makasih ya udah selalu review tiap bab, makasih juga udah di fave cerita ini :) makasih buat saran - sarannya, aku baru di fanfic dan gak bakat di bidang tulis menulis, mohon bimbingannya. Maaf ya, update nya lama banget tapi moga gak mengecewakan. moga kamu suka ya chapter ini dan moga kamu mau review lagi :)

Ajeng puspita : makasih, aku seneng kamu suka :). Draco gak salah paham, malah jadi tambah suka sama Mione :) kuharap gak mengecewakan ya. maaf baru bisa update dan moga kamu tetep mau review ya :)

Nadia : makasih, aku seneng kamu suka :) maaf baru bisa update. Moga bab ini juga suka dan mau review lagi :)

Ochan Malfoy : makasih yaaaaaa selalu review tiap bab. iya ga papa ko cerewet, aku malah seneng. jadi tambah semangat nulisnya. maaf baru bisa update, baru ada waktu nulis. tapi untuk chap selanjutnya kalau banyak yang review aku akan usahakan update cepet. Moga bab ini gak mengecewakan, moga kamu mau review lagi ya :)

serenashield : iya udah update, maaf ya lama. tenang mione nya bentar lagi jadi pasangan ko :) moga kamu mau review lagi ya...

10-3 : makasih ya, aku seneng kamu suka.. udah update neh, maaf ya lama tapi moga chap ini juga kamu suka. moga kamu mau review lagi ya :)

ichi yukaiyun : makasih... aku seneng kamu suka... makasih udah di fave :) maaf updatenya lama. moga chapter ini kamu suka ya dan mau review lagi :)

CN bluetory : makasih... aku seneng kamu suka. maaf updatenya lama. moga chapter ini kamu suka ya dan mau review lagi :)

hermione's fans : makasih makasih :) aku udah update neh, maaf lama. moga chap ini kamu suka ya. moga kamu mau review lagi :)

luvusamamo : makasih makasih :) maaf updatenya lama. moga chap ini kamu suka dan mau review lagi :)


	5. Chapter 4

Maaaaf baru bisa update, padahal rencananya aku mau update seminggu sekali, tapi ada aja halangannya. Sebenarnya aku bener-bener gak tahu apa yang harus kutulis. Aku nyoba nulis, tapi kok rasa-rasanya ceritanya jadi aneh, akhirnya ku hapus lagi. Gitu deh berkali-kali... jadi aku tinggal dulu, dan sekarang baru bisa terusin lagi.  
Dah gitu pas aku dah tulis diedit lah, eh editanku ilang karena gak ke save, akhirnya edit ulang deh... huaa TT

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca, review, favorit, dan follow. Moku-Chan, ichi yukaiyun, luvusamamo, Hermione's fans, serenashield, Ochan malfoy, cla99, XMione, Drcpie, shizyldrew, Ajeng Puspita. Aku cinta kalian. Review kalian buat aku semangat nulis. Big hugs buat kalian semua :)

Moga chap ini lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya dan moga kalian suka :)

**ENJOY...**

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and all of characters belong to JK Rowling

**Kebenaran yang disembunyikan**

Chapter 4

**Draco POV**

Aku meletakkan tanganku di kepala. Hal terakhir yang aku ingin ingat adalah hari itu, yang telah terkubur di masa lalu.

Aku menghela napas. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan. Aku ambil ponselku dan tersenyum melihat gambar wallpapernya menatapku.

"McGonagall Bookstore," suara manis terdengar di telingaku.

"Hai Mione," sapaku.

"Draco?" Ia bertanya ragu.

Aku membelai gambar wallpapernya di komputerku. "Ya... Aku telah bicara dengan atasanku dan ternyata Sabtu aku libur. Bisakah aku pindah ke apartemenmu hari itu?"

"Tentu," jawabnya semangat. Semangatnya membuatku bahagia. Tadinya aku khawatir ia tak peduli.

"Oh ya jangan lupa malam ini kau sediakan popcorn," kataku bercanda.

"Dan kau harus ingat jangan bawa film horror," jawabnya dengan nada yang sama. Aku tertawa. "Ups, ada pembeli," katanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Ok, sampai jumpa malam ini," kataku tersenyum lalu menutup telepon.

Aku mulai mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali pada dokumen–dokumen yang menumpuk di hadapanku. Tapi bayangan Hermione terus melayang–layang di benakku.

Jam empat sore aku beranjak meninggalkan kantor. "Luna apa semuanya sudah siap?" Aku bertanya ketika melewati meja sekretarisku.

"Sudah Pak," jawabnya mengangguk.

Di bawah Nott telah menunggu. "Nott aku ingin mampir ke toko DVD dulu," kataku sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami tiba di toko. Banyak sekali koleksi film nya, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kubeli. Aku tak tahu film apa yang kira–kira menarik. Terakhir kali ke bioskop ketika aku masih berumur sembilan tahun. Akhirnya aku membeli film yang dianjurkan oleh penjual DVD.

Setelah sampai apartemenku, aku langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk bertemu Hermione. Setelah bercermin dan yakin tampangku keren aku pun turun dan mengemudi sendiri menuju apartemen malaikatku. Aku parkir agak jauh dari apartemennya, menunggunya di dalam mobil. Beberapa saat kemudian ia datang mengemudi truk reyotnya. Aku mulai mengikutinya dalam jarak yang tidak cukup dekat untuk dia bisa melihatku.

Setelah parkir, ia berjalan kembali dua blok dan memasuki supermarket. Kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian ia keluar dengan kantong belanjaan, kukira isinya soda dan jagung. Aku terus mengikutinya, melihatnya berbicara dengan Arthur selama kurang lebih lima menit, lalu pulang ke apartemennya. Setelah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, aku memutuskan turun dari mobil.

Aku mengetuk pintu lalu mendengar langkah kakinya terburu-buru. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka dan muncullah malaikatku dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Hai, kukira popcorn sudah matang. Aku bisa mencium bau lezatnya dari sini," kataku lalu mencium rambutnya, menghirup aroma manis strawberry.

"Iya. Kau bawa filmnya?" Aku mengangguk tersenyum lalu mengikutinya masuk apartemen dan menyalakan DVD. Kemudian Hermione pergi ke dapur, kembali membawa dua kaleng soda dan semangkuk popcorn.

"Apa yang akan kita lihat?" tanyanya duduk di sampingku.

"Slumdog millionaire," jawabku tersenyum.

"Filmnya bagus?" tanyanya menatapku.

"Menurut penjual DVD ceritanya sangat bagus."

Kami lalu menonton film. Dari sudut mataku kulihat dia menangis. Aku memeluknya dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Tubuhnya terasa baik menempel ke sisiku. Kami tidak bicara, satu-satunya suara yang memenuhi ruangan adalah suara aktor dan isak tangis mereka, dengan sesekali ditimpali suara tangis Hermione. Akhirnya setelah lebih dari dua jam film ini berakhir.

"Ya Tuhan Draco, film ini sangat menyedihkan," katanya menangis. Ketika aku melihat judul film aku tak pernah menyangka ceritanya seperti ini, kukira film ini tentang acara-acara kuis biasa yang ada di TV.

"Hush, ini hanya film, cinta." Aku membelai rambutnya, benci melihatnya sedih.

"Tapi tetap saja, film ini sangat menyentuh hati," bisiknya masih berurai air mata.

Aku menyeka air matanya. "Baby, jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf membawa film itu." Aku memeluknya dan membelai punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Beritahu aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau seorang jutawan?" Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari film itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tak pernah membayangkan menjadi jutawan." Ia tersenyum. Aku tersenyum kembali.

"Tapi kalau kau punya banyak uang, kau akan gunakan untuk apa uang itu?" Aku menekan, bersemangat ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Mungkin pertama aku akan membeli perahu. Ayahku sangat suka memancing. Kemudian membantu Ron mendirikan bengkel, menyewa detektif terbaik di dunia untuk mencari putri Arthur, lalu mendirikan yayasan untuk yatim piatu dan anak-anak jalanan, dan membantu masyarakat yang kelaparan." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang jika kau sendiri yang jadi jutawan apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" ia bertanya balik padaku.

Aku ingin menendang diriku sendiri. Aku menanyakan hal itu karena aku ingin mengenalnya lebih baik, tapi sekarang ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama yang mengharuskanku untuk berbohong.

Aku menghela napas. "Dunia ini sangat dangkal Mione, orang-orang memperlakukanmu berdasarkan apa yang kau miliki, apakah kau kaya atau tidak. Tidak ada persahabatan atau cinta, segala sesuatunya hanya didasarkan pada uang."

"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak mengenai hal itu. Kurasa kau terbiasa hidup di dunia seperti itu ya?" Ia memegang tanganku dan meremasnya memberikanku kenyamanan.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku telah bekerja dengan bosku sejak ia masih muda, dan bosku telah melalui banyak hal di dunia itu. Hanya ada ambisi, tidak ada cinta dari orang-orang terdekatmu," jawabku getir.

Aku tak ingin terus berbicara tentang hal itu. Akhirnya terbentuk ide di kepalaku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, "Mione, lihat ini!" kataku tersenyum. Hermione menatapku tanya. Kemudian aku mengambil popcorn dan melemparnya lalu menangkapnya dengan mulutku. Ia memutar matanya. "Dasar sombong," gumamnya.

Aku tertawa. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menatapku khawatir. "Draco, apakah sebagai pengawal kau harus rela mati demi bosmu?" katanya dengan alis berkerut.

"Ini adalah tugas pengawal, mempertaruhkan hidupmu untuk majikanmu. Mereka memang dilatih untuk itu," jawabku sambil merapikan kerutan alisnya dengan tanganku.

"Tapi itu berbahaya. Apa kau pernah terluka?" Ia bertanya khawatir.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, itu memang berbahaya dan kita bisa terluka. Tapi aku sangat berhati-hati baby." Aku berkata sambil menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya di belakang telinganya. Ia tersipu malu membuat kulitnya merona cantik.

"Kalau saja kau membawa film twilight. Film yang sangat romantis dan Robert Pattinson aktor yang sangat tampan," Ia berkata mendesah. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu melemparkan kembali popcorn dan menangkapnya dengan mulutku. Aku tidak suka melihatnya jatuh cinta dengan orang lain, walaupun hanya sebatas fans mengagumi aktor kesayangannya.

"Hei, kau juga bisa melihat Kristen Stewart pemeran Bella. Ia sangat cantik." Aku hanya mengangguk kembali, lalu ia tertawa. "Tuhan, lihatlah wajahmu!" Dia tertawa lebih keras.

"Kenapa wajahku?" aku bertanya bingung.

"Sepertinya kau tak tahu siapa yang kubicarakan." Ia terus tertawa. Memang benar, aku memang pernah mendengar namanya tapi aku tak tahu wajahnya. Besok aku harus melihat foto-foto selebriti.

Kami berbicara tentang banyak hal. Yah sebenarnya ia yang lebih banyak bicara, aku hanya mendengarkan. Aku tak ingin menceritakan kehidupanku dan harus berbohong padanya. Untunglah Hermione tidak sama dengan gadis lain yang kukenal, yang ingin tahu segala sesuatu terutama kekayaanku.

Hampir seluruh cerita Hermione tentang ayahnya. Aku bertanya tentang ibunya, dan ia hanya menatap foto ibunya di lemari dengan sendu, lalu ia mengganti topik dengan cepat. Ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dan aku harus mencari tahu apa.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu? Aku punya banyak makanan." Aku menekan bibirku untuk menahan tawa. Aku menyadari setiap kali ia berbohong telinganya menjadi merah.

"Ayo kita makan di luar!" Aku bangkit dan menyodorkan tanganku agar ia mengambilnya.

Ia menggeleng. "Nope." Ia tersenyum dan beranjak ke dapur. Aku mengikuti dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggodanya saat ia membuat salad.

"Kau tidak bernyayi?" candaku. Dia berbalik dan menyipitkan mata. Lalu melempariku sepotong wortel yang kutangkap dengan mudah. "Hemm, lemparan yang bagus." kataku pura-pura berpikir.

Ia memutar matanya. "Sangat baik darimu untuk mengejekku. Harus ada hukum yang melarang pelecehan verbal." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya lalu meletakkan sepiring salad di meja.

"Apakah mengatakan kalau kau bernyanyi seperti kucing yang ditabrak truk termasuk pelecehan verbal?" Aku menggoda sambil membalas melemparinya wortel yang tadi ia lemparkan padaku.

"Hei, jangan main-main dengan makanan," ia memarahi lalu duduk di bangku di hadapanku dengan sepiring saladnya.

"Tapi kau yang mulai," keluhku dan ia memutar matanya.

Kami makan dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Setelah selesai makan kami kembali mengobrol dan bercanda.

ooo

**Hermione POV**

"Mione apa yang kau pikirkan? Oh, aku tahu, kau sedang memikirkan pengawalmu itu kan?" Ginny menggodaku.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Aku mulai membereskan buku-bukuku dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

Ia mengikutiku. "Hemm aku tak percaya. Sejak kau datang tadi pagi, kau terus melamun, tidak mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan, bahkan kau tidak memperhatikan dosen."

Memang benar, sejak pagi semua yang kupikirkan adalah Draco. Untunglah materi yang dipelajari hari ini telah kupahami, jadi aku tak terlalu ketinggalan.

"Apakah ia menciummu?" ia menjerit cukup keras membuat beberapa orang melihat ke arah kita.

"Tidak, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," desisku. "Hanya saja banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. Hari ini aku harus membereskan apartemenku, mengecat kamar tamu, pergi berbelanja, menelepon Henry," kataku sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Ya, ya tentu saja. Hei bukankah itu Draco?"

"Mana?" Aku bersemangat melihat sekeliling, tidak ada.

"Aku tahu itu!" Ia tersenyum puas.

"Oh sial!" gerutuku.

"Aku yakin kalian akan segera bersama Hermione," ia berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Aku hanya memutar mataku. "Lihat saja nanti!" ucapnya yakin.

Kita telah sampai di mobilku. "Ok Mione, sampai ketemu Senin nanti!" Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang diparkir di sebelah mobilku.

"Bye," jawabku tersenyum melambaikan tangan. Ia melambaikan tangan kembali lalu lepas landas meninggalkanku dengan segudang pikiranku.

Aku tidak menyangkal bahwa aku sangat menyukai Draco. Hanya aku tak ingin delusi. Aku bukan apa-apa sedangkan Draco.. Ia tampan, baik, lucu, cerdas, keren, menarik, dan kelebihan-kelebihan lainnya yang ia punya. Aku menghela napas lalu masuk ke dalam mobilku dan mengemudi menuju toko terdekat untuk membeli cat dan barang-barang lainnya.

Hampir lima sore ketika aku sampai di taman untuk menemui Arthur. Ia berjanji akan membantuku mengecat. Aku mengerutkan kening dan kemudian tersenyum. Draco sedang duduk bersamanya. Mereka sedang mengobrol. Aku segera menghampiri mereka.

Mereka tersenyum ketika melihatku lalu memberiku ruang diantara mereka untuk duduk. Aku segera duduk dan bergabung dengan percakapan. Dalam beberapa saat kami berbicara dan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berdasi menghampiri kita. "Anda Mr Arthur Weasley?" tanyanya. Tampaknya dia orang penting. Aku harap Arthur tidak terlibat masalah.

"Siapa anda?" tanya Arthur tegang. Aku tahu Arthur kurang mempercayai orang-orang berdasi seperti pria itu.

"Dean Thomas, saya mewakili Mr Blaise Zabini dari Inc Corporation," jawabnya sambil menyerahkan kartu.

"Apa yang diinginkan Mr Zabini?" Arthur mengambil kartu dan membacanya.

"Mr Zabini memintaku untuk menghubungi anda. Dia ingin anda menjadi salah satu manager keuangan di perusahaannya. Kami telah menyediakan kamar hotel untuk akhir pekan ini, dan Senin nanti kita akan berangkat ke New York."

"Mengapa Mr Zabini bersusah payah memilihku menjadi manager keuangan di perusahaannya?" sekarang Arthur tidak seperti Arthur yang biasanya. Ia berbicara seperti seorang pengusaha di tengah-tengah rapat.

"Tampaknya kinerja anda memuaskan ketika bekerja di Wild Corporation. Dan Mr Zabini senior merekomendasikan anda kepada anaknya sebelum ia meninggal. Mr Zabini berharap anda menerima tawaran ini. Dan ia telah menyewakan apartemen untuk anda di New York sampai anda mampu membayar sendiri," ia menjawab terus terang.

Arthur terlihat masih berpikir, jadi aku memutuskan untuk meyakinkannya.

"Arthur, coba pikirkan. Kalau kau menerima pekerjaan ini, kau dapat menyewa detektif terbaik untuk menemukan Jenny. Jangan lewatkan kesempatan ini," bisikku lembut.

"Tapi nanti kau sendirian. Kau masih baru di kota ini. Aku tak suka meninggalkanmu," gumamnya.

"Jangan khawatir Arthur, aku berjanji akan menjaganya," kata Draco tersenyum. "Ini kesempatan besar untukmu. Jangan disia-siakan."

Arthur tampak kewalahan. Kami masih menunggunya membuat keputusan. Ketika aku melihat ia menepuk kantong yang berisi foto anaknya, aku tahu ia telah memutuskan menerimanya.

"Aku akan meneleponmu segera setelah aku sampai. Dan kau harus berjanji untuk tidak berkeliaran sendirian," katanya menatapku serius. Lalu ia menatap Draco. "Aku harap kau menepati janjimu dan merawatnya dengan baik," katanya tegang.

"Aku berjanji Arthur," jawab Draco mengangguk. Mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti.

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang Mr Weasley," kata pria itu.

"Arthur hubungi aku ketika kau membutuhkan sesuatu," bisikku sambil memeluknya. Ia mencium kepalaku dan tersenyum padaku.

Ia berpelukan dengan Draco lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kudengar. Draco mengangguk dengan mengerutkan kening lalu berterima kasih pada Arthur.

Arthur memelukku lagi dan memintaku untuk menjaga diri. Aku mengangguk dan ia mulai berjalan bersama pria itu. Aku menatapnya sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan. Aku sangat senang akhirnya ia dapat memenuhi mimpinya.

**Draco POV**

Aku datang lebih awal ke taman, aku tahu Hermione sebentar lagi datang. Aku menghampiri Arthur yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca koran.

Aku membandingkan Arthur dengan penilaian yang dikatakan Lupin. Ya, Arthur orang yang sangat edukatif. Ia benar-benar ahli dalam pekerjaannya. Bahkan walaupun sekarang ia sudah tak bekerja lagi sebagai manager keuangan, ia masih memantau keuangan di negeri ini melalui surat kabar yang ia ambil dari tempat sampah. Hidupnya lima belas tahun terakhir ini telah sulit. Itu membuatku merasa baik dapat melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Segera Mione datang ke arah kita.

"Gadis yang sangat istimewa," gumam Arthur.

"Ya, sangat istimewa," jawabku setuju, melihat wajah cantik dan senyumnya. Ia tidak hanya cantik di luar tapi juga dari dalam.

"Dia layak untuk tahu kebenaran," katanya dan wajahku berubah pucat.

"Aku tida tahu apa maksudmu," aku berbohong.

"Kau bicara dan bertingkah seperti seorang pengawal, tapi aku tahu kau bukan. Aku telah berada di duniamu dalam waktu yang lama dan tahu mengenai hal itu. Hanya berharap kau tidak melukainya."

"Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah menyakitinya," jawabku jujur.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa karena memang aku tak punya bukti, tapi aku bersyukur sampai saat ini kau selalu menjaga dan melindunginya," desahnya.

Arthur adalah orang yang baik. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku orang baik, yang akan selalu menjaga dan merawat Hermione, dan tidak berniat menyakitinya sedikitpun. Aku hanya berharap Hermione bisa memaafkanku ketika ia tahu yang sebenarnya. Kami tidak berbicara lagi ketika Hermione semakin mendekat.

Hermione bergabung dengan kami, lalu kami mengobrol menyenangkan. Kemudian Thomas datang seperti perintahku. Ketika Arthur bertanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan, aku takut kebohonganku akan terbongkar. Tapi aku tahu Thomas sangat mematuhiku. Ia tidak akan mengungkapkan apapun tentangku.

Setelah Arthur setuju dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Hermione, ia memelukku jantan.

"Aku tahu kau yang ada di belakang semua ini dan aku sangat berterima kasih, tapi ingat apa yang kukatakan, jagalah ia dan jujurlah padanya. Karena yang ku tahu tentang dia selama ini, ia tidak suka dibohongi." Lalu ia memberiku tepukan di punggung. Aku mengangguk dan melihatnya pergi.

Kami duduk kembali, dan aku berpikir kembali apa yang dikatakan Arthur. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu enam bulan. Ya, enam bulan dan aku akan menceritakan seluruh kebenaran pada Hermione.

"Aku harus pulang. Aku harus mengecat kamarmu. Jam berapa kau akan pindah besok?" Hermione bertanya sambil melihat langit. Wajahnya tenang dan senyum menari di bibirnya.

"Ayo, aku akan membantumu mengecat agar cepat selesai," kataku memegang tangannya. Ia mengangguk lalu kami pun berjalan ke truk 'kematian' punyanya.

Lima belas menit kemudian kami tiba di apartemennya. Ia langsung menyiapkan keperluan untuk mengecat. Aku menunggunya dan memutuskan memesan pizza untuk makan malam. Setelah menelepon aku tertawa ironi, harga pizza jauh lebih mahal dari biaya makan malam yang pernah kita beli di 'restaurant terbaik' nya.

Ia kembali lima menit kemudian dengan kemeja hijau lengan pendek yang pas dengan badannya dipadu dengan celana pendek hitam di atas lutut. Dia tampak sangat seksi bahkan tanpa berusaha. Ia meminjamiku kemeja dan celana ayahnya yang terbawa saat mengantarkannya pindah. Kukira aku sedikit lebih tinggi dari ayahnya karena celana ini agak pendek untukku, hanya sampai di atas mata kaki.

Kami mulai menutupi lantai dengan koran agar catnya tidak mengotori lantai. Setelah selesai lalu terdengar ketukan pintu.

"Siapa? Aku tidak mengundang siapapun," gumamnya.

"Eh, aku memesan pizza untuk makan malam," jawabku dan ia menggigit bibirnya membuatku menggeram.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot." Aku hanya menggeleng dan pergi membuka pintu.

"Semuanya $24," kata seorang laki-laki sekitar delapan belas tahun yang melihat ke arah belakangku. Aku berbalik dan melihat Mione membelakangi kita, sedang bersandar ke depan pada lengan sofa menyebabkan celananya naik ke atas memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih. (aku benar-benar bingung cara mendeskripsikannya, mudah-mudahan kalian mengerti :))

"Ambil saja kembaliannya," geramku dan laki-laki itu tampak ketakutan. Aku tahu mataku dingin dan aku tak peduli, lantas kubanting pintu di wajahnya dengan puas.

Aku memandang Hermione lagi, dan aku bisa melihat ia sedang membungkuk, seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Celananya naik memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih lembut membuatku terpesona.

"Ketemu!" serunya sambil memegang remote, lalu mulai menyetel musik.

Aku menggeleng membersihkan pikiranku dan tersenyum. "Ok, ayo kita makan. Setelah itu kita bisa mengecat kamarku."

Kami pun makan dalam canda dan tawa. Lalu kita segera mulai operasi mengecat kamar.

"Pernahkah kau mengecat seumur hidupmu?" Ia bertanya mengangkat alis ketika melihatku kesusahan menggunakan roller cat. (maaf kalau salah, aku gak tahu namanya)

"Sangat lucu," kataku memutar mataku dan ia tertawa. Memang benar aku tak pernah mengecat, tapi aku tahu bagaimana caranya.

Akhirnya kami mulai mengecat. Hampir seluruh ruangan telah dicat ketika terbersit ide di kepalaku.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia tampak ragu ketika melihatku mencelupkan tanganku ke dalam cat.

"Kukira melukis dengan tangan lebih baik," bisikku. Ia memutar matanya lalu kembali mencelupkan roller ke dalam cat.

"Hei Mione"

"Ya?"

"Kukira kulitmu akan lebih baik jika berwarna biru," bisikku menahan tawa saat mencipratinya cat, mengenai rambut dan pipinya.

"Hei!" ia mendelik ke arahku, lalu mulai membersihkan cipratan cat. "Kembali bekerja."

"Aku serius Mione," kataku mencelupkan tanganku lagi ke dalam cat, lalu perlahan-lahan menghampirinya.

"Berhenti Draco, aku serius," katanya ketika ia melihat tanganku yang penuh cat.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku pura-pura tak bersalah. Ia berteriak ketika aku terus mendekatinya lalu ia pun mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam cat.

"Berhenti Draco, kalau tidak aku yang akan membuat kulitmu menjadi biru," ia mengancamku sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang penuh cat.

Tapi aku terus mendekatinya mengancam. Ia berteriak lalu berlari dan aku mengejarnya. Aku menangkap pinggangnya dan mulai mengoleskan cat ke leher dan pipinya. Ia menjerit dan tertawa mencoba melepaskan peganganku.

"Berhenti Draco!" Ia terengah-engah. Lalu dengan kekuatan yang tak terduga ia mendorongku dan membalik sehingga ia berada di atasku. Ia mencoba membalas mengoleskan cat di wajah dan leherku. Aku mencoba mencegahnya. Akhirnya kami berguling-guling di lantai dengan cat menempel pada seluruh tubuh kita. Tawa kita masih berdentang dan itu membuatku sangat bahagia.

"Mengapa setiap kali aku bersamamu berakhir dengan basah, lengket, dan terengah-engah," katanya. Ketika ia menyadari apa yang ia katakan wajahnya menjadi sangat merah. Aku menatapnya terpesona lalu menyelipkan rambutnya yang menempel di pipinya ke belakang telinganya.

Dia begitu dekat, dan bibirnya begitu dekat denganku. Napas manisnya berhembus di wajahku.

"Mione.." aku mendesah dan memandang bibirnya terpesona. Wajah kami semakin mendekat, napas kami saling berbaur, hidungku hampir menyentuh hidungnya...

To be continued

Oooww... apa mereka berciuman?

Sekarang hubungan mereka menjadi semakin dekat, kapan mereka akan jadi pasangan? Gimana hidup mereka dalam satu apartemen? Lalu kita tahu ternyata selama ini Arthur udah tahu kalau Draco berbohong. Dan Draco memutuskan akan memberitahu Hermione dalam waktu enam bulan. Bagaimana reaksi Hermione ketika Draco memberitahunya? Setelah 15 tahun hidup di jalanan, Arthur akhirnya dapat bekerja kembali berkat bantuan Draco. Sebenarnya siapa anak Arthur yang telah 15 tahun tidak ia temui itu? Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ibunya Mione?

Banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Jawabannya di chap-chap selanjutnya... Stay tuned terus ya.. Keep read and review guys... I love you all :)

Seperti biasa aku minta maaf banyak kesalahan. Banyak typo, kata-kata aneh, EYD dan penulisan masih kacau, kalimat membingungkan, de el el. Tapi moga lebih baik dari chap-chap kemarin.

Gimana? Aneh? Suka? Gak suka? Biar aku tahu klik REVIEW ya... lebih bagus di fave... hehee.

Kalau banyak yang suka aku lanjutkan. Soalnya aku gak semangat nulis kalau review nya dikit. Dah gitu aku memang gak ada bakat-bakatnya nulis, tapi karena review kalian aku mencoba untuk nulis *curcol... hee* love you all. Thanks guys :)

Balasan Review :

**Moku-Chan :** makasiiih... moga chapter ini lebih baik ya. Maaf baru update, moga kamu suka ya dan mau review lagi :)

**ichi yukaiyun :** Makasih makasih... iya aku lumayan sibuk, banyak tugas-tugas yang menumpuk... makasih udah ngerti :) Kita akan tahu hubungan Pansy dan Draco nanti, sekarang aku mau fokus ke Draco-Mione dulu. mungkin kamu gak bakalan nyangka hubungan mereka... hehee... jadi stay tuned terus ya... maaf baru update, moga kamu suka chap ini ya dan mau review lagi :)

**luvusamamo, serenashield :** makasiiih... Maaf baru update, moga kamu suka chap ini ya dan mau review lagi :)

**Hermione's fans :** Makasiiih.. iya kalau banyak yang suka aku lanjutin sampai selesai... hubungan Pansy ma Draco terkuak di chap-chap selanjutnya. mungkin kamu gak bakalan nyangka hubungan mereka... hehee jadi stay tuned terus ya... maaf baru update, moga kamu suka chap ini ya dan mau review lagi :)

**Ochan malfoy :** makasih makasih... Pansy munculnya gak akan banyak kok *ups*.  
iya, soalnya karakter Mione disini dia orang baik, tidak menganggap orang tuh jahat, atau suka bohong. Ia selalu anggap semua orang tuh baik, jadi ia percaya aja sama Draco... selain benar, karena dia dah kepincut ma Draco... heee.  
Makasih... aku semangat nulis karena review kalian :), dan aku suka senyum-senyum baca review kalian :) wah, kalau rated nya ketinggian kasih tahu ya, soalnya aku seneng banget kalau nulis Draco yang tergoda ma Mione, jadi suka kebablasan... hehee  
Terakhir Maaf baru update, moga chap ini kamu suka ya dan mau review lagi :)

**cla99 :** makasih udah review.. iya, pertama aku sengaja bikin mereka cepet jatuh cinta untuk kepentingan cerita, karena akan ada masalah yang lebih gawat menanti mereka, jadi aku harus buat agar cinta mereka kuat *maaf kalau membingungkan*.  
Selain itu, Draco cepet suka sama Mione soalnya Mione beda banget dari wanita-wanita yang pernah dikenal Draco yang hidupnya glamour, hanya memikirkan harta, dll... jadi pas liat Mione yang berbeda, langsung kepincut deh Draco... hehee..  
terus Mione cepet jatuh ke tangan Draco soalnya di cerita ini Draconya manis, tampan, keren, menarik, baik, lucu, perhatian...jadinya langsung jatuh cinta deh Mione juga... hehee  
Dah gitu aku juga memang suka cerita jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama... heee  
Tapi moga kamu suka ya dan mau terus review. Terakhir maaf baru update, moga kamu suka chap ini ya dan mau review lagi :)

**XMione :** makasiiih... iya, gapapa kok, aku seneng kamu dah mau review dan moga kamu mau terus review ya :) Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya akan dijawab di chap-chap selanjutnya... jadi stay tuned terus ya... hehee..  
Maaf baru update, moga kamu suka chap ini ya dan mau review lagi :)

**Drcpie :** makasiiih... iya, Hermione memang sangat menggoda untuk Draco jadi Draco berpikir yang tidak-tidak deh... Gak tau kenapa aku seneng banget nulis Draco yang tergoda ma Hermione, jadi kebablasan.. heehee. Di chap-chap selanjutnya aku akan usahakan mengurangi kemesuman Draco.  
Makasih aku semangat nulis karena review kalian :)  
Maaf baru update, moga chap ini kamu suka ya dan mau review lagi :)

**shizyldrew :** Makasiiiih.. dah diupdate neh, maaf lama.. moga kamu suka ya dan mau review lagi :)

**Ajeng Puspita :** makasiiih... aku emang suka banget baca dan nulis yang romance.. nanti chap-chap selanjutnya kemungkinan hubungan mereka akan lebih romantis lagi :)  
Iya aku seneng banget nulis Draco yang tergoda ma Mione, jadi suka kebablasan... heehee  
di chap-chap selanjutnya akan aku usahakan mengurangi kemesuman Draco...  
Terakhir maaf baru update, moga kamu suka ya dan mau review lagi

Makasih ya buat kalian. Aku takkan bisa nulis tanpa review kalian. Love you all :)


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N :**

Akhirnya setelah sekian lamaaaa aku bisa update juga. Maaaaf ya bagi yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fic ini  
*gak ada yang nunggu tuh (reader berkicau)*  
#author ngumpet di balik pohon sambil nangis sesenggukan ditemani suara jangkrik yang riang. (-_-)

Apaaa ini? gajelas banget? Cepet woi, banyak cincong nih author... (reader kembali berkicau)

(author muncul dari balik pohon) Ok ok kita langsung capcusss ja nyo ke cerita yang gaje ini... #ngumpet lagi di balik pohon.

Eeet tapi tunggu, (author muncul lagi dari balik pohon), author mau berterimakasih dulu buat para reader yang review, favorit, dan follow cerita ini. Lovelychrysant, Moku-chan, Serenashield, X-Mionez, Hermione's fans, Ochan Malfoy, Drcpie, Luvusamamo, Sinta Malfoy, Shizyldrew, Ichi yukaiyun, Draconischantal, Guest, susi desiani, Destin Merry, Hikari rhechen, reachel, rhencitachoi, scorpius lucius aster, CN bluetory, claire nunnaly, megu takuma, sasurakun. Makasih yak. Tanpa kalian cerita ini tidak akan berjalan *ngelap ingus* Luv u all. Big hugs buat kalian :)

Woooi lama amat? Kapan nih ceritanya (reader berkicau makin keras)

Ok ok yuuuk langsung capcusss ja ke cerita daripada nanti author bonyok dikeroyok reader #ditendang reader

Disclaimer :  
Andai saja Tante JK Rowling mau memberikan Harry Potter padaku, aku akan sangat senang menerimanya sambil nari hula-hula #eh  
Sayangnya itu cuma mimpi, dan aku hanya fans Harry Potter yang ingin meramaikan dunia fanfiction walaupun tidak diiming-imingi dollar...

Warning : OOC, gaje, muggle world (no magic), de el el

.

.

The Hidden Truth

Chapter 5

**Draco POV**

Dia begitu dekat, dan bibirnya begitu dekat denganku. Napas manisnya berhembus di wajahku.

"Mione..." aku mendesah dan memandang bibirnya terpesona. Wajah kami semakin mendekat, napas kami saling berbaur, hidungku hampir menyentuh hidungnya...

"Mione, kau ada? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku tak mendengar kabarmu seminggu ini," suara seorang pria terdengar melalui mesin penjawab, bahkan kami tak mendengar telepon berdering.

"Aku harus menjawab telepon," katanya mendesah. Aku bangkit lalu membantunya berdiri. Kulihat ia meninggalkan ruangan sambil menggerutu, mengutuk siapapun yang menyela kami.

Aku tak peduli sekarang ada yang mengganggu kami, karena aku yakin bibirnya akan segera menjadi milikku...

Aku mulai memungut koran-koran pelapis dan membuka jendela agar udara segar masuk. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan yang kelak akan menjadi kamarku. Ruangan berwarna biru lembut menenangkan dengan suasana yang hangat dan nyaman. Berbeda sekali dengan apartemenku yang terasa dingin dan kosong. Mungkin karena disini aku merasa benar-benar hidup. Yah, semenjak bertemu Hermione aku baru merasa hidup, sedangkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya hanya seperti robot, tak ada kehidupan.

"Maaf Ron mengkhawatirkanku, sudah lama aku tak meneleponnya. Ia perlu mengecek apa aku tidak diculik," gumamnya ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku menatapnya tersenyum. "Kau sebaiknya mandi dan mengganti pakaianmu. Pakailah kamar mandiku, kamar mandi ruangan ini terlalu kecil." Wajahnya merona, dia masih sangat polos dan aku tak ingin menggodanya dan membuatnya merasa lebih malu.

Hermione keluar menuju kamarnya, dan aku mengikuti di belakangnya. Ia mengantarkanku ke kamar mandinya lalu pamit untuk membawakanku handuk. Kamar mandinya jauh lebih kecil dibanding kamar mandi di apartemenku, padahal menurutnya kamar mandi ini lebih besar dibanding kamar mandi di kamarku.

"Draco ini han... ya Tuhan, maaf," ia menjerit lalu menutup pintu. "Aku tidak melihat, aku bersumpah. Handuk ada di bawah pintu." Kudengar ia berbicara di balik pintu yang tertutup.

"Tenang Mione, tak apa-apa," kataku berusaha menahan tawa. Padahal aku masih mengenakan celana pendek, tapi raut wajahnya tak ternilai harganya. Matanya tampak telah keluar dari rongganya, _blush_ tidak hanya di pipinya, tapi seluruh wajah dan lehernya juga merah, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Mungkin nanti kau akan terbiasa melihatku di celana dalamku mengingat kita akan berbagi apartemen," kataku mencoba membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Oh ya ya tentu. Kalau begitu aku akan segera meninggalkanmu. Nikmati mandimu," katanya tampak sedikit tidak nyaman. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan membuka pintu untuk mengambil handuk. Kulihat ia menunduk dengan muka yang sangat merah. Aku mengabaikannya, tersenyum sendiri. Kuambil handuk kemudian menutup pintu.

Aku segera mandi, khawatir cat ini terlalu mengering di kulitku. Kugunakan shampo dan sabun milik Hermione, hingga sekarang aku berbau _strawberry_ seperti ia. Kukenakan pakaianku kembali lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku menemukannya di dapur sedang menyiapkan makanan penutup. Saat melihatku, Hermione tersenyum, mukanya masih merona cantik. Dengan cepat ia mengatakan bahwa hidangan penutup telah siap, kemudian pamit untuk mandi. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia pun segera meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Hermione kembali. Rambutnya basah dan tercium aroma _strawberry _darinya. Ia mengenakan celana panjang longgar dipadu dengan kaos berwarna putih. Penampilan sederhananya malah membuatnya semakin seksi di mataku.

Kami pun mulai menyantap hidangan penutup diselingi dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan. Banyak hal yang kami obrolkan, mulai dari rencana pindahanku besok sampai ajakanku untuk pergi ke bioskop guna merayakan kepindahanku tersebut.

Sekitar jam 00.00 aku pamit pulang. Setelah keluar dari apartemennya, aku segera menghubungi Nott, memberitahunya mengenai kepindahanku dan menjelaskan hal-hal apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mulai sekarang aku akan bersikap ekstra hati-hati. Arthur telah mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya, bukan tak mungkin Hermione pun bisa membaca tanda-tanda. Aku ingin Hermione tahu yang sebenarnya dari mulutku sendiri dan di waktu yang tepat.

oOo

Jam sepuluh pagi aku tiba di apartemennya dengan truk yang aku sewa. Aku membawa Nott sebagai pelengkap rencanaku. Aku tak ingin Hermione curiga mengenai jati diriku, sampai waktu yang tepat untuk aku mengungkapnya.

Hermione menyambut kami dengan senyuman yang selalu membuatku terpesona. Saat melihat Nott, ia menatapku bertanya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera memperkenalkan mereka.

"Mione, ini Theodore. Dia adalah rekan kerjaku selama tujun tahun ini."

"Sangat senang bertemu denganmu," Nott mengangguk, yang dibalas senyuman oleh gadis pujaanku itu.

Dengan dibantu Nott, kami dapat memindahkan dan membereskan barang-barang dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Nott nyaris tidak berbicara dengan Hermione. Nott adalah orang kepercayaanku. Walaupun ia sangat dingin, namun loyalitasnya tak perlu diragukan. Saat mengetahui kepindahanku ke Cambridge, dalam waktu sekejap ia dan istrinya, Daphne, bersama anaknya, Riny, telah siap menemaniku merantau ke kota dimana aku bertemu dengan belahan jiwaku, Hermione.

"Oh, tadinya kau tentara, pasti sulit untuk istrimu mengingat pekerjaanmu yang harus rela mengorbankan nyawa," aku mendengar suara malaikatku yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Nott. Aku sendiri sedang berada di dapur, namun aku tak perlu takut Nott akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membeberkan jati diriku. Setiap karyawanku telah menandatangani surat perjanjian untuk tidak pernah mengkhianatiku.

"Ya memang sulit, tapi Daphne wanita yang kuat. Walaupun bergitu ia sangat lega ketika kuberitahu akan meninggalkan pekerjaanku sebagai tentara dan beralih profesi menjadi pengawal pribadi," Nott berkata saat aku menghampiri mereka di ruang tengah.

Aku tersenyum melihat Hermione. Ia sangat cantik, baik luar maupun dalam. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal dirinya. Hari-hariku yang dulu kosong, sekarang terasa lebih berwarna. Aku melirik Nott, kukira tugasnya hari ini telah selesai.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu N-Theo," aku mengoreksi dengan cepat. Hampir saja aku membuat kesalahan. Nott segera pamit pulang, dan Hermione memberikan salam untuk Daphne.

"Bye Hermione, sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi agar aku bisa memperkenalkan istriku," Not berkata hangat, lalu berpaling kepadaku dan mengangguk singkat sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Kukira sebagai teman sekamarmu di rumah bosmu, kau dan Theo diperlakukan berbeda ya?" Hermione berkata tiba-tiba, mengerutkan kening.

"Maksudmu?" aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Dari cara kau bersikap, kau seolah-olah adalah bosnya," gumamnya sambil lau. Sial, aku harus lebih berhati-hati. Dua kesalahan dalam waktu setengah jam, padahal aku dikenal sebagai orang yang tak pernah membuat kesalahan.

"Yah bisa dibilang begitu Mione, karena aku adalah kepala pengawal. Kebiasaan lama sulit dihilangkan." Aku menatapnya berharap ia tak mencium kebohonganku. Ia tampak berpikir, lalu kemudian tersenyum. Aku sangat lega namun sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Ayo kita ke supermarket, kulkasmu tampaknya sudah seperti samudera," aku bercanda, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kehidupanku.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'seperti samudera'?" dia bertanya menggigit bibir. Tuhan, bibir itu akan menjadi kejatuhanku. Aku meraba bibirnya dengan ibu jariku dan menatapnya intens. Ia balik menatapku, namun sedetik kemudian ia merona. Aku tersenyum melihat kepolosannya.

"Aku berkata begitu karena kulkasmu hanya berisi air." Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat ia memutar matanya lalu mendorong bahuku.

Kami belanja sambil berdebat. Setiap kali aku memasukkan sesuatu ke keranjang, ia akan mengambil dan menyimpannya kembali di rak penjualan. Ia mengklaim salah satu dari dua hal : terlalu mahal dan tidak sehat. Jadi aku harus memasukkannya saat ia tidak melihat, dan disembunyikan di bawah belanjaan yang lain. Ketika kami membayar di kasir, kami berdebat lagi. Aku harus menggunakan pesonaku pada kasir agar ia mengambil uangku, bukan uang Hermione.

Melihat tingkahku, Hermione hanya menggerutu dan cemberut, membuatku ingin mencium bibirnya yang seksi. Tapi aku tahu bahwa belum waktunya, seperti pemburu yang baik harus menunggu waktu yang tepat agar tidak menakut-nakuti mangsanya. Dia masih remaja dan aku harus bersikap lembut dan melindunginya, bahkan dari diriku sendiri.

Kami berhenti di sebuah toko perkakas untuk membuat kunci duplikat apartemen. Ketika kami kembali di apartemen, aku membantunya membereskan belanjaan.

"Kurasa aku ingat memberitahumu untuk tidak membeli kepiting." Ia menunjukkan _pack_ berisi daging kepiting padaku.

"Um... aku pasti lupa," aku berkata dengan tampang polos, berpura-pura tidak bersalah.

"Sepertinya kau sangat pelupa Mr Nott karena disini ada coklat putih juga," tuduhnya sambil memutar-mutar sebatang besar coklat.

"_Touch_," jawabku sambil tertawa, lalu mengangkat tangan menyerah saat ia memutar matanya dan memukul lenganku. "Tapi itu makanan kesukaanku, dan sekali-kali kau bisa mencobanya," kataku lembut dan menatap matanya.

"Ok..." katanya berbisik, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya seakan-akan ingin menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan di luar, setelah itu nonton ke bioskop?" tanyaku setelah kami selesai membereskan barang-barang belanjaan.

"Ok... tapi kita pergi ke _restaurant_ terbaik di Cambridge lagi, dan kali ini aku yang bayar. Kalau kau tidak setuju maka kita hanya akan makan di apartemen dan nonton DVD," ia memperingatkan, dan aku menggeram.

"Ok... tapi aku yang membayar tiket dan _popcorn_," kataku dan ia memutar matanya. Lalu ia mengambil mantel dan tasnya.

Kurang lebih jam 5 sore ketika kami tiba di _restaurant_. Kali ini aku mengikutinya makan burger. Kuakui rasanya sangat enak. Kami makan sambil bercanda. Aku suka melihatnya tertawa membuat rileks jiwaku yang bermasalah.

Setelah selesai makan, kami segera pergi ke bioskop. Kami memilih film komedi romantis yang lumayan menarik. Kami duduk di deretan agak belakang. Saat film mulai, aku melihatnya bergidik, dan aku segera memeluknya dan mengusap lengannya. Ketika film menampilkan adegan-adegan romantis, dari sudut mataku kulihat ia menatapku. Meskipun aku ingin sekali menciumnya tapi aku tahan, aku tak ingin ciuman pertama kita di sebuah bioskop.

Dua jam kemudian film berakhir, dan kami segera pulang. Dalam perjalanan kami terus tertawa bercerita kembali tentang film yang kami tonton, yang memang lumayan lucu. Tak terasa kami telah tiba di apartemennya, dan ia mulai menggeledah dompetnya mengambil kunci.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malam Draco," katanya ketika kami sampai di depan pintu. Lalu dia memasukkan kunci dan membukanya.

"Sama-sama Mione. Aku sangat menikmatinya," jawabku tulus menatapnya. "Kau menggigit bibir..." tambahku.

"Kau keberatan?" tanyanya menunduk.

"Tidak... itu hanya membuatku ingin menggigitnya juga." Wajahnya berubah merah, dan aku mengangkat dagunya. "Aku boleh menciummu Mione? _Please_?" Aku menatapnya intens dan membelai pipinya, aku sangat ingin mencicipi bibirnya. Ia mengangguk sedikit dan aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Aku memeluknya, kutatap ia sebelum menunduk untuk mengklaim bibirnya. Pipinya merah dan bibirnya berpisah sedikit. Perlahan-lahan aku menunduk hingga hidungku menyentuh hidungnya, lalu aku menekan bibirku dengan lembut terhadap bibirnya.

Hermione begitu hangat, aku mencium bibirnya lembut pada awalnya. Aku menjepit bibir bawahnya dan menghisap lembut bibirnya. Kutelusuri lidahku di atas bibirnya, memohon untuk masuk. Aku bagaikan di surga, rasanya manis seperti permen dan bahkan aku bisa merasakan kue yang tadi kita makan. Lidah kami berduel dan ia mengerang membuatku menggeram. Tanganku meremas pinggang dan ia meremas rambutku.

"Draco..." katanya setelah kami berpisah dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Mione...Mione!" Aku menyebutkan namanya berulang-ulang. Kucium bibirnya lagi lalu menendang pintu memasuki apartemennya, dan menutupnya lagi dengan kakiku. Aku terus menciumnya lahap sampai aku menyadari ia mulai kendur di pelukanku. Aku melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatapnya bingung.

"Aku...tidak...pingsan..." ia berkata membuatku tertawa.

"Aku senang mengetahui aku sungguh tak tertahankan," aku bercanda, dan ia merona manis. Ada sesuatu tentang dirinya yang membuatku merasa tidak seperti sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar menikmati setiap hal kecil yang kulakukan dengannya. Seolah-olah aku hanya hidup saat aku bersamanya.

Aku membelai pipinya. "Mione, aku akan senang memiliki hubungan denganmu." Aku mengelus bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jariku, mengingat seberapa baik rasanya yang membuatku ingin lebih.

"Ap-apa? siapa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Hermione... kau adalah wanita yang paling cantik, menarik, baik, yang pernah kukenal. Tapi kau tak pernah menyadarinya." Aku mencium bibirnya lagi. "Jadi, apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau bersedia menjalin hubungan denganku?" Aku bertanya sekali lagi penuh harap, sekaligus bersemangat ingin mengetahui bagaimana memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang yang mencintaiku untuk siapa aku dan bukan apa yang aku miliki.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N:**

Kyaaa ini chapter terpendek yang pernah kubuat. Jujur aku bener-bener belum dapat feel lagi buat nulis cerita ini. Aku bingung menuliskan pikiranku dalam sebuah tulisan. Hehee

Tapi berhubung dah gak lama update, yah kucoba ja... dan hasilnya seginilah. Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan, aku bener-bener gak PD *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Btw ini masih chap-chap awal menurutku jadi belum ada konflik, buat para reader yang suka konflik, sabar ja ya nanti akan ada konflik cetar membahana untuk hubungan mereka... hahayyy. #ditendang

Oh ya untuk judul aku ganti, abiznya yang kemaren kepanjangan kaya kereta api... ehehehee *gak ada yang nanya*

Seperti biasa aku minta maaf untuk miss typo yang bertebaran, penulisan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dan kekurangan lainnya. Maklum masih belajar nulis *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Terakhir aku ingin tahu pendapat para reader. Anehkah ceritanya? Tidak menarik? Kira-kira teruskan atau tidak fic ini?  
Caranya gampang, tinggal klik kolom review lalu utarakan unek-unek di pikiran kalian, curhat pun boleh... hehehe

REVIEW yak, lebih baik juga klik favorit atau follow *ngarep ngarep*

.

.

.

Balasan review :

**Lovelychrysant :** Makasih yak untuk reviewnya :) Moga chap ini suka. Mau review lagi? *clingcling*

**Moku-chan :** Makasih yak untuk reviewnya :) Maaf updatenya lama. Chapter ini malah lebih pendek nih, maaf yak kalau mengecewakan. Moga kamu suka chap ini. Mau review lagi? *clingcling*

**Serenashield :** Makasih yak untuk reviewnya :) udah update nih, maaf yak lama. Moga kamu suka chap ini. Mau review lagi? *clingcling*

**X-Mionez :** Makasih yak untuk reviewnya :) Kalau penasaran stay tuned terus yak... hehehe. Terakhir maaf baru bisa update. Moga kamu suka chap ini. Mau review lagi? *clingcling*

**Hermione's fans :** yupz tebakanmu benar *prokprokprok* makasih udah mereview :) Maaf yak updatenya lama. Moga kamu suka chap ini. Mau review lagi? *clingcling*

**Ochan Malfoy :** Makasih yak ochan :) hehehe tenang2 pansy mang cuma dikit nongolnya, tapi nanti kamu mungkin jadi mencak" pencak silat kalau udah keluar karakter baru *ups*  
Hahaha iyak, jahatnya Draco ngatain truk Mione truk kematian. Yupz tebakanmu benar *prokprokprok*.  
Hahaha waduh keliatan mesum nih otak author. #woi, siapa nih authornya? *tengok kiri kanan* #ditendang. Terakhir maaf yak baru update. Moga kamu suka chap ini. Mau review lagi? *clingcling*

**Drcpie :** Makasih yak Drcpie :) Hahaha iyak Draco sangat mesum nih.. ckckck #hei, lu kan yang buat gw mesum *draco mencak" ke author*  
Owh... sabar yak. Kalau sama aku mah nyante ja, kritik dan saran selalu diterima... hehehe. Terakhir maaf yak baru update. Moga kamu suka chap ini. Mau review lagi? *clingcling*

**Luvusamamo :** Makasih yak :) Maaf chap ini malah lebih pendek, moga gak mengecewakan yak. Terakhir maaf yak baru update. Moga kamu suka chap ini. Mau review lagi? *clingcling*

**Sinta Malfoy :** Makasih yak untuk reviewnya :) kalau penasaran stay tuned terus yak... hehehe. Terakhir maaf baru bisa update. Moga kamu suka chap ini. Mau review lagi? *clingcling*

**Shizyldrew :** Ok, udah update nih, maaf yak lama. Makasih yak udah review :) Moga kamu suka chap ini. Mau review lagi? *clingcling*

**Ichi yukaiyun :** Makasih yak ichi :) kalau penasaran stay tuned terus yak... hehehe. Terakhir maaf baru bisa update. Moga kamu suka chap ini. Mau review lagi? *clingcling*

**Draconischantal :** Makasih yak :) Hehehe maaf yak, padahal udah diedit ternyata masih ada kesalahan. Terakhir maaf baru bisa update. Moga kamu suka chap ini. Mau review lagi? *clingcling*

**Guest :** makasih yak :) Ok, udah update nih, maaf yak lama. Moga kamu suka chap ini. Mau review lagi? *clingcling*

**Susi desiani:** Makasih yak susi :) kalau penasaran stay tuned terus yak... hehehe. Terakhir maaf baru bisa update. Moga kamu suka chap ini. Mau review lagi? *clingcling*

**Destin Merry :** Makasih yak destin :) Maaf yak baru bisa update. Moga kamu suka chap ini. Mau review lagi? *clingcling*

**Hikari rhechen :** Makasih yak hikari :) Ok, udah update nih, maaf yak lama. Makasih yak udah review Moga kamu suka chap ini. Mau review lagi? *clingcling*

Makasih yak buat kalian yang udah review. Fic ini tidak akan berjalan tanpa kalian. Luv u all :)  
Terakhir maaf yak kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.

Btw aku juga ingin berterima kasih bagi para reader yang telah mereview, favorit, atau follow fic baruku, never meant. Tentu saja masih dengan pasangan favorit kita Dramione. Buat yang belum review masih ditunggu lho #eh promosi


End file.
